To love a fire goddess
by Silent Comet
Summary: Rei and Wufei get engaged, pretty much against his or her will. So now Rei and the Scouts have to not only fight evil, but keep it from Rei's supicious husband-to-be!!! *Complete*
1. Just an ordinary day

To Love a Fire Goddess  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing... (This chapter is going to be the only one with a disclaimer.)  
  
Hey! Yep, I got my second story out, finally... Well, in this story I'm going to create a few characters to place as Wufei's family, but Rei's family is going to consist of just Grandpa. The story will be told from mostly Rei's P.O.V., but I'll let you know when it changes. Um...I think that's it for my little note. Oh, by the way, (this means thoughts) and, duh, "this means speaking." Now, here is my story, To Love a Fire Goddess....  
  
Chapter 1: Just an ordinary day  
  
Rei P.O.V.  
  
Rei stood outside the temple, in her usual red and white robe, sweeping the leaves from the overhang in front. But her mind wandered elsewhere. (What is this feeling? It's like a premonition, but this doesn't feel like evil is coming, like something else.) She frowned softly to herself, trying to pick apart the feeling from the rest of her thoughts.  
  
"Rei!" A bright voice called her attention to the steps that led up to the shrine from the busy streets below. Practically bounding up the steps were her three best, and only, friends, Minako, Ami, and Makoto. Minako was breathing heavily and so was Ami, though she concealed it a bit better, but Makoto seemed to be enjoying the long walk and jumped over two steps and stood triumphantly at the top, while the two others trudged slowly behind.  
  
"There...are way...too many steps...in this place..." Minako complained between gasps.  
  
Rei smiled and rolled her eyes. "You just haven't been up here for a while. You'll get used to them after some time."  
  
"I hope so." Ami said, stretching her back.  
  
Makoto looked over her shoulder and laughed. "Come on you guys, we came up here to study, not to stand around complaining!" She smiled as she turned, standing her full height, hands across her chest like a drill sergeant.  
  
Rei laughed at Minako's straight salute. "You all go in; I have to put my broom away and change."  
  
She waved as they walked towards the small building they used for studying. Turning swiftly, Rei walked quickly to the secluded shed she stored the brooms in. Rei hesitated as the premonition feeling returned. Sensing something behind her she whipped around, her powers ready, to see a boy standing behind her.  
  
Rei frowned to herself as she went over his clothes. The traditional long, white jacket, matching, baggy whit pants underneath, with the thin, blue slipper-like shoes on his small feet. Rei tried not to let her mask of indifference slip, but she felt her grip on the broom tighten. These were the same clothes of the boy who came to the shrine not two weeks ago, insulted her, and went home with a black eye and a bleeding nose, courtesy of Rei and Makoto. (Wait a second...) Rei's grip loosened. The previous boy had had his long, black hair back in a braid. This one had his shorter hair tied back in a tight ponytail.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked politely.  
  
"Yes. I am looking for the owner of this shrine. Grandfather Hino."  
  
Rei felt the frown tugging at her lips. This boy used the same condescending tone the other had used. (They are probably related.) Rei thought bitterly.  
  
The boy's black eyes flashed. "Onna, I asked you a question."  
  
Rei couldn't keep the anger from her face this time. (Who does he think he is?!) Rei opened her mouth to insult this rude boy, but right then, burst through the bushes. Well, as much as he could burst, with his small stature.  
  
"Ah, Wufei! Here you are! I thought I heard your voice somewhere! Oh, I see you've met Rei. Rei, this is Wufei Chang. Wufei, this is my granddaughter."  
  
"It's a pleasure." The boy, Wufei, said flatly.  
  
"Likewise." Rei returned the formality, but kept her eyes hard on him.  
  
Even as he left with her grandpa, her eyes were locked on his back. After he was out of sight, Rei shook herself and set the broom down. (Great. Now I'm going to be stressed out for the rest of the day.)  
  
Rei hurried to her room, where she quickly changed out of her robe and into a fine red skirt and loose, long sleeved, white shirt. Glancing in the mirror as she pulled a brush through her long, raven black hair, Rei almost laughed to see how she seemed to wear the colors of her uniform more often. Dropping her amber-colored brush on the short dresser, she opened her door and stepped out.  
  
Rei managed to stumble back a step before she ran into someone. Looking up, she opened her mouth for an apology, she clamped it shut at the sight of Wufei looking down on her, or rather, across at her; they were the same height. Rei snorted softly and brushed past him, shutting her bedroom door behind her.  
  
Rei walked under the overhanging roof in her soft-soled shoes. She frowned as she wondered whether Wufei was behind her. (He had soft shoes too. He can probably move as quietly as the girls say I do.) She glanced in a wind chime bell and saw, to her satisfaction, Wufei was not behind her.  
  
She put on a smile and opened the door to where her friends were waiting. They looked up at her. Ami took off her glasses. "What's wrong?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rei sat down next to Minako.  
  
Minako closed her book and leaned forward on her elbows. "Come on, Rei. Did Grandpa give you more chores?"  
  
Rei waved her away. "No, nothing is wrong." She looked over at Ami. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Ami sighed. "You have that look."  
  
"What look?"  
  
Makoto smiled. "That look you get when something happened and you don't want someone else to know."  
  
Rei rolled her eyes. After a moment's silence and a few pointed stares from Makoto, Minako, and Ami, Rei sighed. "There was this guy."  
  
Minako's head shot up. "A guy?!"  
  
Makoto crossed her arms in suspicion. "A guy?"  
  
"Yes a guy." Rei continued. "He was wearing the same kind of outfit that other guy was."  
  
"Other guy?!" Minako leaned forward.  
  
"Other guy..." Makoto cracked her knuckles in remembrance.  
  
"Can we all stop interrupting and let her tell what happened?" Ami pushed Minako down in her seat and put her hand on Makoto's shoulder.  
  
Rei nodded to Ami and continued. "I was putting my broom away, and he came up behind me and asked where 'Grandfather Hino' was." She mimicked his tone and rolled her eyes. "I was caught a little off-guard by how he wore the same outfit as the other guy, and I didn't answer right away. So he gets all arrogant and says, 'Onna, I asked you a question.' Oh, I could have pounded him..." Rei looked away in anger.  
  
Ami reached over and put her hand on Rei's shoulder. "I'm sure he was a one-time visitor, Rei. He's probably gone by now."  
  
Rei nodded. "Yes, you're probably right."  
  
"Does that mean we have to get back to studying?" Minako whined.  
  
"Yes it does, you have a geometry exam coming up and you don't want to fail do you?" Mercury put her glasses back on and pushed Minako's book back in front of her. "Then you should get going."  
  
Minako stuck her tongue out at her, but took the book.  
  
A few hours later and several complaints from Minako's end of the table, Ami finally called an end to the study session. "Besides, even I don't want to keep everyone from a Friday's night sleep."  
  
Minako stood and stretched. "I finally get to sleep in..."  
  
Makoto stood as well. "Yeah... I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." She waved as she stepped out the door into the night. Ami and Minako said their own goodbyes and left afterwards.  
  
Rei straightened the cushions and turned out the light as the door slid shut behind her. She stepped down off the deck into the tiled courtyard and looked up to the moon. (It's full tonight. It's so beautiful...) She felt her thoughts carrying her away and almost didn't hear the voice calling her.  
  
"Oh, Rei, would you come here for a moment?"  
  
Rei looked over at her grandfather's voice and hesitated before walking over. The moon revealed her grandpa standing with four other people, one short, though not as short as her grandpa, wearing what looked like a red and black robe, two tall figures, both wearing black and dark blue outfits, and one Rei's size wearing white.  
  
Though Rei guessed who the medium size figure was, she didn't know him or the others, so kept her power at ready. Even as she walked closer, the moon's bright light didn't reveal the three others' faces.  
  
Finally, when Rei stopped next to her grandpa, the others lifted their heads and nodded to acknowledge her. She nodded back and half smiled to see she was right; the third figure was Wufei, the short one appeared to be his grandfather, with a lined, but intelligent face, and the two taller ones looked to be his parents, both with his onyx eyes and sleek black hair.  
  
"Hello, Rei." His mother said cheerfully.  
  
"Hello." Rei nodded in return, still wary.  
  
"Rei, I want you to meet the Chang family, you already met Wufei this morning, so I think now would be the best Time to tell you both the news." Rei's heart leapt into her throat at the word 'news'. She could see in the dim moonlight Wufei's unmasked surprise as his own grandfather nudged him forward.  
  
"Grandpa..." Rei tried to take a step back from Wufei, but found her grandpa behind her, bumping her forward. He stepped around her and took her hand.  
  
Grandfather Chang pulled Wufei's hand up as well. Rei jerked back as she realized what was happening.  
  
"As of now, Wufei, Rei," Grandfather Hino started.  
  
"You two are betrothed." Grandfather Chang finished proudly. He clasped Wufei's suddenly stiff hand around Rei's fist.  
  
"Betrothed?!" They both said in unison as it sunk in.  
  
So... Nice cliffy huh? He he, Rei and Wufei are betrothed! How will the girls take this? What about the other G-boys? Find out next time on 'To Love a Fire Goddess"... 


	2. Betrothed!

Chapter 2: Betrothed?!  
  
Hey people! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, I would have had it up earlier this weekend, but I had a ton of homework... Anyway, here it is!  
  
Rei's P.O.V.  
  
"And just like that! I'm engaged!" Rei shouted as she pounded her fist into the table.  
  
"Why would your grandpa do that?" Minako asked, trying to stay calmer than Rei.  
  
Rei dropped her head into her hands. "He said right there that it was a good match and he and I were good for each other. He said after they left that he and Grandfather Chang have been friends since they were children and 'besides that," Rei mocked her grandpa's laughing tone. "Wufei is of age and he needs a wife.' I could have just blasted him..."  
  
The others moved away as they felt heat gather around Rei. "Come on, Rei," Ami soothed. "You said Wufei was a little freaked when they broke the news. Maybe he can get them to call the whole thing off."  
  
"Yeah, you said that guys usually get listened to. They might still listen to him." Makoto's eyes brightened and she put her hand on Rei's shoulder.  
  
Rei lifted her head sadly. "No. Once these sort of things are arranged, they don't get called off." She growled softly. "I really need an enemy right now..."  
  
Ami sighed and pulled out her min-laptop. "Let's see if I can find one..." She smiled. "Well, looks like we're in luck. There's a bit of darkness forming downtown. It won't be a threat for at least another hour, but at least it's weak enough that we got some warning this time."  
  
"Then, let's get down there." Rei said conclusively and stepped around Minako towards the door.  
  
Rei opened it and jumped back in surprise. The others were behind her in a second. "Hello." Rei growled to Wufei, who stood calmly in the doorway.  
  
Wufei scanned the other two girls before responding. "Greetings, wife."  
  
Makoto stepped in front of Rei as she felt her tense. "Hey, she's not your wife until the ceremony."  
  
"Maybe, but that's not far off." Wufei crossed his arms and looked down at Rei. "Where are you going?"  
  
Rei snorted. "I don't have to report to you." She brushed past him, but her snatched her wrist and turned his head slightly towards the others, eyes still fast on Rei. "Leave us."  
  
Ami, Minako, and Makoto hesitated, but after a short nod from Rei, they walked slowly into the courtyard, giving menacing stares to Wufei, who did nothing but stare back coldly.  
  
After they were sufficient distance away, Wufei turned to Rei. "Like it or not, onna, you are mine, and you will obey me as is your duty as wife."  
  
Rei pulled her hand back, but his grip held tight. She glared at him. "Yesterday you were against this." She hissed. "Why this?"  
  
He dropped her arm. "I don't think I have to explain myself to an onna, especially my wife." He snorted. "Now, where are you going?"  
  
Rei took a step back and put her arms at her sides to keep him from taking her again. "Like Makoto said, I'm not your wife yet. Not until the ceremony, if there is one, which I will do everything I can to stop." With that, she turned and trotted away from him with as much dignity as she could, and as much speed so he didn't reach out to stop her.  
  
Rei glanced behind her and sighed with relief to see Wufei still standing on the porch, reeking of suppressed anger. Rei quickened her pace and caught up with her friends at the bottom of the steps.  
  
Wufei P.O.V.  
  
It was an injustice. Wufei's own bride-to-be had disobeyed him. (What was that insolent onna thinking?! She is my wife! She belongs to me!) He watched her leave, and he tried not to let his anger get the best of him. (No, don't go after her. She will return. I will come back here tomorrow.) Wufei padded down the long set of stairs down towards the street.  
  
He kept himself from smiling as the few cars slowed down as they passed him, staring out their windows at him. (Tourists.)  
  
He came, before too long, to the wide set of stone steps he knew led up to his home. The world seemed t soften as the blooming cherry trees rose into view. Pausing at the top of the steps, he looked around at his home. A small pond with the low, wooden bridge leaning over it, the short houses scattered around the spacious plot of land. His various cousins and uncles were around. Even as he walked to his home, some were sparing out by the eating hall.  
  
Wufei nodded to them and continued. His living quarters were still as immaculate as he had left them that morning. Lying down on the pile of blankets he preferred for a bed, Wufei closed his eyes and fell into the silence.  
  
Wufei's Dream  
  
Wufei felt himself floating, as though he were back in space. He felt something behind him and spun around to face it. There was nothing but darkness and stars there. He frowned and twisted around again.  
  
He took in a sharp breath. Rei stood not inches from him, arms crossed and frowning. Wufei kicked his legs and moved backwards a bit. Rei remained unmoving and angry.  
  
Wufei was suddenly annoyed. (How dare she look at me like that!) He pulled up his hand to take her, but he stopped. Rei was lifting her hand as well. Then, in a flash, Rei's hand cracked against his face like a whip. He turned his face and looked at the twinkling stars around him. His cheek was cold and numb.  
  
Wufei touched the numbness and twisted his lips at the feeling. Turning back to Rei, he felt his breath quicken. (That, that, insolent onna! The injustice!) Still, she stood there, frowning and staring at him. He tried to pull his arm up to hit her back, but he couldn't move his left side.  
  
He pulled his muscles, but his left side remained cold and unmoving. Rei sneered at his struggles. She turned and walked off into the dark, starry scenery behind her. Wufei growled and reached out for her with his good arm. But she was out of his reach. She tossed a wave over her shoulder, as if to mock his torment.  
  
A strangled cry worked its way through Wufei's throat. For Rei to come back, even if just to be angry with him, just be there, in front of him. But Rei kept walking away, and didn't so much as look back.  
  
Wufei P.O.V.  
  
Wufei's eyes snapped open and found himself on the cold floor, cheek lying against it, cold, and left arm pinned under him. Pushing himself up, Wufei looked around. Rubbing his still-cold cheek, Wufei frowned. (Strange dream.)  
  
Rei's P.O.V.  
  
Rei walked swiftly down the sidewalk towards downtown. (Oh, I hope these youmas are tough enough.) Anger at Wufei for the way he talked to her, burned still inside her.  
  
Before she knew it, she stood amid the towering skyscrapers of the city. Ami, Minako, and Makoto stepped next to her. Ami looked around for a moment and pulled out her pocket computer. After a few moments of typing she folded it back up and placed it back in her pocket.  
  
She pointed to a large apartment building a few blocks away. "They will be coming through right there. A bit high off the ground, so about the seventh of eighth floor."  
  
"Then, let's go." Rei said eagerly.  
  
The group walked the crowded sidewalks and came to the building. The four passed through the revolving glass door and gaped at the extensive, elegant lobby. The clerk, and old woman with white hair and bifocals, looked up at them. "Can I help you?"  
  
Ami turned to her. "No, thank you. We are just going up to see my sister. Thanks anyway."  
  
The clerk, satisfied with Ami's politeness, nodded and turned back to her computer.  
  
Once they were in the elevator, Minako turned to Ami, puzzled. "How did you do that? If I had come up here, that lady would have been totally suspicious."  
  
Ami smiled. "You just have to be polite."  
  
"Yeah, and besides," Makoto laughed. "Old people love Ami..." She pinched Ami's cheeks and made a kissy face.  
  
Ami waved her away and smiled. Minako looked over at Rei. "Geez, Rei. What's with you? Still upset with Wufei?"  
  
Rei hesitated, then sighed. "I just can't stand that jerk..."  
  
Makoto put her hand on Rei's shoulder. "Don't worry. These youmas will take your mind off him."  
  
Rei smiled slyly over at her as the elevator door chimed and opened. "I hope so."  
  
Ami stepped out into the hall and pulled out her laptop. "Yes, they're on this floor." She moved slowly down the hall, while the others followed silently behind. She stopped at a door and put away her computer. "This is the room."  
  
Minako jumped in front of Ami as she reached for the doorknob. "Hey, wait one sec, aren't there people in there?"  
  
Ami rolled her eyes. "When those youmas come through the dimension barrier, I don't think those people are really going to care about us."  
  
Makoto grinned. "Well, let's get in there."  
  
So... What do you think of my second chapter? A little short, maybe, but I'm still trying to get back into the writing mood. Oh, sorry the other G-boys aren't in this one. They'll be in the next one...I think. Anyway, R&R me, 'kay!!! 


	3. Just another mission

Chapter 3: Just another mission  
  
Hey, I'm back with another chapter... Um, I guess, here you go!  
  
Rei's P.O.V.  
  
Makoto knocked on the door and in a few moments, particularly chubby man with shaggy blond hair. "Yeah?" He grunted.  
  
Rei glanced behind him. (They haven't come through yet.) Minako looked over at her.  
  
"We're selling Girl Scout cookies." Makoto said abruptly. "Do you want to buy some?"  
  
The man's cheerless face brightened instantly. "Cookies?! Why didn't you say so? Come on in!" He shuffled out of the way and closed the door behind Rei.  
  
Rei felt he stomach turn as the clean air of the hall was suddenly cut off. The room was messy, with dirty, stained clothes thrown around and there was a distinct scent of rotting cheese, pizza and cigarette smoke. Rei saw Ami shiver once and cover her mouth. The man scuttled to the kitchen. "I'll just get something to write with..."  
  
His voice trailed off as sounds of shuffling papers emitted from the next room. Minako turned to Makoto, a grimace spread across her face. "I hope those youmas get here soon." She whispered.  
  
Then, as if on cue, a loud bellow cut through the apartment. "Here we go..." Ami whispered as they hopped across piles of dirty laundry and stopped in the door of the kitchen. Sure enough, there were two youmas, big ones, holding the man down on the table and a third, smaller, holding its hands across the man's forehead.  
  
The man yelled again, and suddenly dropped unconscious. The smaller youma leered and held up its hands. A small, sparkling orb twinkled between its palms.  
  
"Hey! You put that back!" Minako yelled.  
  
Rei looked over and back up a step. A wave of golden stars enveloped Minako and left her in her Scout uniform. Blue ribbons and bolts of lightning covered Makoto and Ami, transforming them as well. Rei concentrated on her own power and let the chains of fire change her clothes and energy.  
  
The youmas growled and pounced at them. Rei grinned. (Bring it on.)  
  
The Scouts jumped away, trying not to trip in the small room, and Ami worked her way around them to the small one who was reaching to shove the shimmering orb into its mouth. Ami kicked it hard in the jaw before it could swallow and the crystal went flying.  
  
The youma shrieked and Ami tried to pull power as she dodged its fierce claws, raking for her face. Ami pulled in a breath and let the ice attack flow from her finger tips, hitting the hissing youma right in the chest. It flew backwards and smacked into the wall with a loud crack. When it dropped to the floor, it puffed up into a trail of dark smoke. Ami turned and saw the other two do the same.  
  
Minako sighed as she leaned over and picked up the small orb. "When will they learn they can't just go around stealing people's mind crystals?" She dropped it into Ami's hand.  
  
Ami shrugged. "Now all of you put on a concerned face. Minako, get a glass of water." Minako nodded. Her Scout uniform disappeared in a flash of gold as she turned on the faucet. More flashes of energy changed the four girls back into their normal outfits. Ami looked around at the others before pressing the small sphere into the man's forehead.  
  
The man awoke with a sputter. "What happened?! Where's the...the...those..." He raised up his hands to show the size of the monsters. But, looking around at the concerned faces around him, he dropped his arms.  
  
"You passed out, sir." Ami said calmly as she helped him sit up.  
  
Minako pushed the glass of water into his hands. "You fell into the wall and you were out cold." She knitted her sunny blond eyebrows as she looked at him. "Should we call someone? You look a little pale."  
  
Rei went over and picked up the phone suggestively, her face a mask of concern.  
  
The man shook his head vigorously and waved them back a step. "No, no. I'm fine. Now what about those cookies?"  
  
Ami glanced at Makoto from behind the man's back. Makoto closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry, sir, but too much sugar can hurt your heart, and you just passed out..." The man gaped at her.  
  
"We just couldn't sell you cookies that might end up endangering your health, sir." Rei continued from the doorway. "But thank you anyway. Maybe we'll stop by next year." She gave a little wave and stepped out into the hall. The others said their small goodbyes and followed her. The man was still sitting on the kitchen floor in shock when they closed the door.  
  
Minako breathed in the fresh air and looked over at Makoto. "Selling Girl Scout cookies? Cookies that might end up endangering your health? Geez, you guys can tell people you're half-alien and they'd believe you." She shook her head.  
  
"It's a gift." Makoto said laughingly and stared towards the elevator.  
  
"Well, looks like that's the only ones coming through right now, so I guess we can go back to the temple." Ami said, glancing at her computer.  
  
Rei froze. "Hey... Why don't we go shopping?"  
  
Minako crossed her arms. "Rei, are you afraid to back to the temple because Wufei might still be there?"  
  
Rei swelled with anger. "I am not scared of that...pig! I just don't feel like putting up with his attitude right after a battle."  
  
Makoto rolled her eyes as she held one hand on the elevator door. "Whatever you have to tell yourself, Rei. Hey, you guys coming or not?"  
  
The girls smiled and walked into the open elevator door. "I need a new pair of shoes anyway..." Minako said as the doors chimed and opened to the classy lobby.  
  
Wufei's P.O.V.  
  
Wufei sat on the edge of his bed, thinking about the unusual dream. He shook his head and stood up. (I'm letting this get to me.) His thoughts suddenly turned to the other guys. (I'm not doing anything more important anyway.)  
  
Wufei nodded to his Grandfather on the way out and stepped out onto the street. It was nearing dinnertime for the other families, and no one was out driving. Walking the two streets swiftly, Wufei was pleased to find Quatre's doorman let him in without inspection. (The others must be here. The man must be tired of taking our weapons when we enter.) His mind went to his faithful katana inside his coat.  
  
The sound of Quatre's violin drifted from the library. Wufei walked in to see Duo sprawled out on the couch, reading a magazine, half-listening to Quatre's violin, and Heero stared silently out the window at the forest behind Quatre's mansion.  
  
Duo looked up at Wufei's entrance. "Hey Wu-man." Wufei didn't acknowledge the taunt, but sat down in a chair a few feet from Quatre. Quatre ended his song and looked over at him. The slight weariness must have shown in Wufei's face because Quatre looked at him and frowned.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Wufei said nothing.  
  
Duo looked over. "Aw, come on, Wu-man... What's up?"  
  
Wufei still said nothing. Glancing over at Heero, Wufei snorted to see he had even gotten Heero's attention. (No harm in telling them about the onna.) "I was engaged last night." The room was silent for the next minute. Wufei growled. "It's not any of your business, but the onna doesn't seem to like the arrangement."  
  
Duo suddenly burst out laughing. "Wufei?! Married?!" He continued laughing hysterically until Quatre hushed him.  
  
"Duo... Now, Wufei, what do you mean she wasn't very happy with it?"  
  
Wufei turned his eyes to the bookshelf. "She didn't want to be anyone's wife."  
  
"Was this an arranged marriage?" Heero asked in his expressionless voice from across the room.  
  
Wufei nodded. "Yes. Our grandfathers have been friends since they were children, and they decided it was time I had a wife." Wufei frowned again. Rei's face in his dream played in his mind.  
  
Quatre caught the frown. "Do you want to marry her?"  
  
Wufei didn't answer for a moment. Even Duo had stopped chuckling under his breath and seemed to lean in for Wufei's answer.  
  
"It doesn't matter!" Wufei yelled, suddenly angry at them for making him think of such things. Wufei stood up and went to a corner of the library and tried not to look at Duo snickering behind him.  
  
Quatre cleared his throat. "Maybe not. We're having dinner in a while, and if you want you are welcome to join us, Wufei."  
  
Wufei nodded a thanks to the kind, blond boy, and he nodded back and smiled.  
  
Hey, that's the end of this chappie... Hope you like the battle scene. Um, and I'm really sorry for this but Trowa isn't going to be in many scenes in this story. I had him in my last story, and it's just too hard to make scenes with him and I figure it's just better just to let him do the parts he can easily be in, than try to keep him involved through the whole thing. And another thing, I will be having other couples, but they won't get a ton of spotlight; Rei and Wufei are the main couple here. And I'm very partial to a particular set of pairs, so they are already all decided. But you'll have to wait and see who they are... 


	4. Dreams come true

Chapter 4: Dreams come true  
  
Hey, things are going to get a little tense in this chapter, and you may have noticed I upped the rating; don't worry; it's just for some swearing that may come along...eventually.  
  
Rei's P.O.V.  
  
Rei walked cautiously up the steps to the temple. She shifted the single shopping bag in her hand and glanced around. (Good, he's not here.)  
  
Rei walked over to her sleeping room and slid open the door slowly. She glanced around in the dark and turned on the light when she concluded her husband-to-be wasn't there. Rei mentally smacked herself. (Stop thinking like that!!! He won't be my husband, at least not until August 7th.) She sighed as she looked over at the calendar to see it was only three weeks away.  
  
Rei walked over to her bed of blankets and pulled off her shirt and skirt. Grabbing her nightshirt, her mind suddenly went to Wufei. (Would he come over tomorrow?) She shook her head to herself. (No. Probably not. He'll stay home and train, or whatever he does with his spare time.)  
  
Buttoning up the shirt, Rei laid down in her bed and pulled the thin covers up. (It's a good thing the temple is always cool; this July heat would just kill...) Her mind drifted off as she fell asleep.  
  
Rei awoke around four, as usual, but fell asleep again, and decided to skip meditation this time. The sun was up and birds were chirping when she opened her eyes again.  
  
"If you think you can sleep in like this when we're married, forget about it."  
  
Rei bolted up in her bed to see Wufei standing in the corner, leaning against the wall, in his usual white outfit. Rei snorted. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Waking you up. Now get up." He glared over at her, expecting obedience.  
  
Rei readied herself for a fight and remained in her bed. "I'll get up when I'm ready." She growled.  
  
Suddenly flaring with anger, Wufei strode over to her and snatched Rei's arm, feeling a tinge of emotion as she made a sound of pain as he pulled her up. Breathing deep to calm himself, Wufei chose his words carefully, not wanting to set himself off against his future bride. "Look, onna. You will be mine in less than three weeks. You can't stop it. So stop fighting me and accept it."  
  
Rei jerked her hand away, not caring as the blanket fell to the bed, revealing her bare legs and thin nightshirt. Wufei kept his eyes level on Rei's violet ones, not wanting to stare at her the wrong way. (Not for a few weeks yet anyway.) A smile played at the corners of his mouth.  
  
Suddenly furious at what he must be thinking, Rei stepped back from him, her nails biting into her palms as she twisted her hands into fists. "I will never accept you." She growled, almost recoiling as Wufei's arm tensed slightly.  
  
Before Wufei could lash out, Rei laid her own attack on him. His cheek stung fiercely, as though he had been hit with a fiery brick instead of Rei's open palm.  
  
Rei pulled as much dignity as she could, glaring at him as he brushed the red mark across his face. Wufei glanced up at her then felt his eyes return to the ground suddenly as his dream flashed into his mind. (She looks just like she did...) And somehow, he wasn't surprised to find he couldn't move to catch her as she so calmly turned her back to him and went over to her dresser.  
  
Wufei dropped his arms and looked half-heartedly at Rei, who had pulled on a skirt. Rei looked back at the suddenly forlorn Wufei and almost felt sorry for what she had done. But, as he regained his casual arrogant posture, Rei lost the feeling of remorse. "I may be stuck to you forever in three weeks, Wufei," Rei called across the room, "But I will never consent to you."  
  
She closed the door behind her, leaving Wufei alone in her room.  
  
Later that day, Rei kicked herself for going off and leaving her room in Wufei's hands.  
  
"Would he wreck it, just to get back at you?" Minako asked over her milkshake.  
  
"No, he wouldn't sink that low. Well, I don't think he would." Rei leaned back in her seat, brushing a lock of raven hair over her shoulder.  
  
Ami sighed. "You said his cheek was really red after you smacked him. Are you sure you didn't release any power?"  
  
Rei looked over at her. "I might have, but definitely not enough to make him suspicious of anything."  
  
Makoto slurped at her milkshake. "Well, he deserves it. That jerk needs a serious attitude adjustment." She looked into her drink thoughtfully. "Maybe you straightened him out."  
  
Rei leaned forward on her elbows. "I doubt it. The only thing that will change is everyone's opinion of me. 'Onnas are supposed to be silent and obedient." Rei mocked Wufei's condescending tone. "Now both of the families will be upset that I challenged him."  
  
Minako took a long sip of her milkshake and suddenly jerked her head up. "Oh, that reminds me! I got a letter from Usagi today!" The others looked over at her. "Yeah, she says she and Darien are doing great over in Paris and in a few days, they'll be going off to..." Minako pursed her lips, trying to remember. "Someplace in Italy. They say 'hi' and Usagi says to keep up the fight." After a few pointed stares from the others, "I told her about the here-and-there youma packs. She says there isn't that much evil over in Europe, but she still sees a youma ever now and then."  
  
Rei frowned. "Glad their love life is going so well."  
  
Minako giggled and suddenly gasped tilted her head towards the café doors. "Whoa, totally hot guy at ten o'clock!" She hissed excitedly. The others absently glanced over and all four locked gazes on the group of boys walking in. Minako openly stared at the guy in front, a boy with long brown hair tied back in a braid, who was chatting energetically with the boy next to him, one with unruly brown hair and striking ice-blue eyes, whom Makoto was eyeing more discreetly. A well dressed boy with white blond hair trailed behind, catching the attention of Ami, and the boy next to him didn't need a description; the way Rei ducked under the table was explanation enough.  
  
Minako winked at her boys as he passed. "Hey cutie."  
  
He looked over and smiled crookedly. "Hey babe."  
  
The boy next to him, Makoto's eye catcher, rolled his eyes and pulled the boy to a seat in the next booth over. The other two passed without incident, Wufei didn't so much as look at them, though he clearly recognized them, but the blond boy glanced repeatedly over at Ami, earning him a small wave from her and a slight blush when he smiled back.  
  
After those two had sat down in the next booth, Rei poked her head up from under the table. "Oh, great." She hissed. "My whole afternoon is ruined."  
  
Minako looked over and saw the blurry outline of her guy through the hazy glass separating the booths. "Oh, I don't know if it's ruined..."  
  
Makoto waved her hands for them to be quiet as she pretended to lean into her drink, but tilted her head so she could listen to the boys in the next booth. The others did the same, with Rei hesitating, but leaned over anyway.  
  
In the next booth~~~~  
  
As the waitress left the table with four orders of coffee, Duo turned to Wufei. "Geez man, are you sure that mark just came from falling off your bed? You don't exactly have that far to fall, and it still looks pretty r-" A noise sounded from somewhere and Wufei glared over at Duo.  
  
"Will you drop it already?!" Wufei hissed at him, annoyed with his insistence on the subject.  
  
Duo held up his hands. "Whoa, just asking. By the way, hey Heero, how are things with Relena?"  
  
An indistinct growl was heard from somewhere and Heero hesitated before responding. "She still insists on added security even though she isn't in the media spotlight anymore. She told me there would always be a threat against her as long as she was a diplomat." Heero came about as close as he could to rolling his eyes.  
  
Quatre sighed and stretched. "Some people are like that, constantly worried about someone attacking them, kidnapping them... It almost ridiculous how paranoid some people can be."  
  
Duo smiled. "Amen to that. Oh, finally." He reached up and took the tray of steaming cups from the waitress.  
  
The red-headed girl waved back his money as he pulled it from his pocket. "Already paid for." After a few confused stares from the boys, she leaned over to Duo. "Courtesy of table two." She smiled brightly and walked off.  
  
Duo looked around at the not-quite crowded café. "Which one's table two?"  
  
In the girls' booth~~~  
  
Rei looked over a Minako, who smiled brightly back at her. "Aw come on..." Minako whispered.  
  
"What if they look over here?" Rei growled.  
  
Makoto shook her head at Rei. "Girl, you have to face him sometime. At least here, if he tries anything, we can back you up."  
  
Ami nodded. "Yes, and it's not like you can avoid him forever."  
  
Rei sighed in submission. "Fine."  
  
Minako smiled over at her. "Great."  
  
In the boys' booth~~~~  
  
Duo stopped a passing waitress. "Hey, where's table two?"  
  
She jerked her head at the table next to them, the girls' table. "That one. Why?"  
  
"No reason..." Duo said faintly and looked over as the waitress walked away.  
  
"Why would they pay for our drinks?" Heero asked suspiciously.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "Duh... Because they like us!!" Duo lowered his voice to a whisper. "Don't tell me you didn't see that girl totally checking you out as we walked up." After a period of silence that clearly answered his question, Duo sighed in exasperation. "Then let's just go over and check them out a little."  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes at the childishness. Glancing over to the other table, he saw a bundle of black through the hazy glass. He frowned. (None of them were wearing black when we passed, and it is too hot to be wearing a jacket...) He pursed his lips, realizing what it must be. (She must have hidden from me when we went by. Of course! Where her friends are, that onna is most likely going to be there as well!)  
  
Duo leaned around the glass and almost fell out of his chair to see the blond girl's face right in front of him. He grinned as he slipped around the short wall and slid into the seat next to her. "Hey beautiful."  
  
"Hey handsome."  
  
Duo smirked his classic grin. "I just wanted to thank you for the drinks."  
  
Minako leaned her head back and smiled playfully. "No problem."  
  
Duo tilted his head. "No, really, I want to thank you. Maybe I could repay you..." He looked up at the ceiling, then back at her. "A date?"  
  
Minako smiled slyly. "On one condition."  
  
Duo lifted his head and smiled. "What?"  
  
Minako glanced over at the other girls, Minako returned his smile. "My friends have to come." Duo smile wavered. "With dates." She continued.  
  
Duo's grin returned as he looked over through the glass at his own table at the guys behind it, who were probably going to kill him if he closed the deal. Looking back at the girl, he nodded. (She's worth it.) "Deal."  
  
There was a sudden movement as the girl who had been looking at Heero suddenly smiled and clapped her hand over the mouth of a girl with long, black hair, whom looked vaguely familiar. The black haired girl struggled and snorted audibly as Wufei leaned over the glass wall.  
  
"No. I a not going on some ridiculous date with that onna."  
  
"He has a point, Duo." Quatre said, leaning up by Wufei. "Don't forget, Wufei's already engaged."  
  
"Oh, don't worry." Ami said reassuringly. "It's Rei he's engaged to."  
  
"And?" Duo asked, not quite catching on.  
  
"And I'm Rei." Rei grimaced, not looked up at Wufei.  
  
"Oh!" Duo smiled, and looked over at the tall girl with the brown hair tied back in a high ponytail. "Now for the hard part."  
  
Duo leaned back over and looked at Heero. "No." Heero said certainly, without looking over. He took another sip from his cup.  
  
Duo frowned and leaned over and murmured something in his ear. Heero jerked up, hand going to his side as he realized Duo was serious. "You shouldn't do that..." Duo whispered, almost laughing. Heero's emotionless mask dropped for a split second and showed irritation.  
  
Heero turned back to his coffee. "Hn." He grunted.  
  
Duo patted him and the back and whipped around to the other booth before Heero could reconsider. The blond girl was smiling brightly when he turned back to her. "It's a date." Duo said.  
  
She smiled even brighter and leaned over to him. Duo suddenly felt particularly warm with her closeness. "How did you get him to agree?" She whispered.  
  
Duo grinned. "I just told him if he didn't agree he might wake up one morning to find his personal arsenal in a state of pink."  
  
Minako giggled, a bell-like, shining sound. Duo felt his mind drift. "Personal arsenal?"  
  
Duo came to his thoughts and recovered. "Yeah, he collects guns and stuff."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Names?" Heero's monotonous voice sounded over the glass.  
  
"Oh, I'm Minako, this is Ami," Ami smiled and adjusted her glasses. "This is Makoto," Makoto gave a little wave. "And you know Rei." Rei said nothing but crossed her arms.  
  
Duo nodded and stretched his arms over his head. "Well, I'm Duo, that's Quatre," Quatre smiled softly. "You know Wufei, and the guy with no personal expression is Heero."  
  
Makoto suddenly stood up and leaned almost completely over the glass wall. Bending over the wall, she put her face right next to Heero's. He looked up from his coffee and looked into the pair of emerald green right in front of his face. Makoto winked. "Looks like I'm your date, gun-boy."  
  
Heero grunted. "Hn."  
  
Makoto frowned playfully. "You shouldn't grunt at people. It really rude."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Wufei stood suddenly and almost marched from the café.  
  
(Great. Now I am stuck on some juvenile...date with that insolent onna!) He brushed his cheek, though the red mark was probably already gone. His mind went back to his dream. (I should have seen that blow coming, yet I didn't. I didn't even make her pay for it!) But even as he walked down the street, the though of her face if he were to hit her made his footsteps seem heavy and slow. (I think I'm getting weak.) He admitted to himself.  
  
So, how was that chapter???? A little longer, but, hopefully, a little better. Oh, and one thing I should have mentioned, Usagi will not be in this fic. She may make a few appearances, but no real spotlight time. Sorry all the many, many Usagi fans out there, but I'm just not very fond of her. Anyway, review me 'kay??? See ya next week!! 


	5. The big date

Chapter 5: The big date  
  
Hey, yep, this chapter's out a bit earlier than I expected. I had some trouble with my internet and I couldn't get into ff.net. So I just spent my time typing. Oh, and by the way, if anyone has written me emails that I didn't respond to, I'm not trying to be rude, my emails blocked, so if you have anything to say, tell me in your review, 'kay? And Rei does a little seduction in this chapter, nothing serious, just playing. Thought I'd warn you. Alright, here's chapter 5!  
  
Rei's P.O.V.  
  
Putting her broom away, Rei glanced around the woods. (Good, no Wufei or girls. Maybe I can get out of this.) She practically ran to her room and did a thorough search to only turn up a few dust balls hiding in her closet. Satisfied, Rei untied her robe and let it drop to the floor. As she pulled the nightgown over her head, she heard the tell-tale giggles and excited chats of the other girls.  
  
(At least I won't be standing here with just a shirt on.) Rei smoothed her nightgown and turned just to see Ami, Makoto, and Minako slid open her door. Each was dressed casually. Makoto had on a tight blue tank top and jeans. Ami was in her usual sky blue skirt and a button down white shirt. Minako was dressed literally to kill, with a golden yellow halter top covered by an open, button down, flowered shirt and faded jeans partly covering her usual heels. They stopped talking and looked at Rei with frowns.  
  
"You're not getting out of it." Minako said seriously.  
  
"Come on, Rei. It's going to be fun." Makoto put her hands on her hips.  
  
Rei crossed her arms. "I absolutely refuse to spend my evening with that....pig!"  
  
Minako shook her head. "Rei we can do this the hard way..."  
  
A few seconds later, Makoto had Rei pinned and Ami and Minako were going through Rei's closet, looking for something for her to wear. "Hmmm, this shirt, yeah that looks good. Oh, she'll knock him dead in this!"  
  
Rei looked over at the excited whispers from her closet. "I do not want to knock anyone dead!! Let me go! Why do I have to go anyway?!"  
  
Minako stepped out of the walk-in closet, carrying a bundle of clothes. "I'll tell you later. Now, put these on, or we'll put them on you."  
  
Rei shoved a laughing Makoto off her and snatched the clothes. "You actually want me to go out in public in this?!"  
  
Five minutes later~~~  
  
"I can't believe I'm actually out in public in this..." Rei put her head in her hands as they stood by the steps of the temple.  
  
"Oh, be quiet they're coming." Minako hushed her, not quite giggling.  
  
Sure enough, the guys came up the steps, all four halting as soon as they saw the girls. Duo stared at Minako, obviously taken with her. Quatre stared for a second, not knowing what to say, but as Ami took his hand he found himself and forced out a 'hello'. Heero, of course, looked as emotionless as ever, but was plainly making an effort not to stare at Makoto, or even look at her at all. Wufei, however, was obviously shocked with Rei's new look. Her skirt was the shortest he had ever seen on anyone, or anyone he bothered to look at, and it was tight enough to show ever curve.  
  
He walked rigidly up to her and could have yelled at her for the insolent look on her face.  
  
Rei saw Wufei's reaction to her outfit and tried to keep herself from smiling. (Maybe I'll play around a little. If he hates the outfit so much, maybe I'll see how far I can push him.) "Well, if we have to go, now's the time." Rei brushed past him, grabbing his arm and pulling hers around it. She pulled him down the steps, taking advantage of his shock.  
  
Glancing back to make sure the others were still there, she drew Wufei's arm closer to her. Twining her arm around it further, she pressed his arm into the curve of her left side, smiling to see him try to cover his surprise. (This is going to be fun.)  
  
Suddenly recovering, Wufei leaned over to her. "What are you doing?"  
  
Rei looked innocently over at him, concealing a frown as she realized they were not the same height, but he was a few inches taller than she was. "What do you mean?"  
  
"What you're doing, what you're wearing, how you're acting... What happened?"  
  
"Nothing happened." Rei turned her gaze back to the empty street, trying not to smile at the strange look Wufei gave her.  
  
They were at the movie theater soon enough, and took a vote on what to see. Ami and Quatre were outnumbered and they ended up buying tickets for 'The Hunter'. It was a Wednesday, so they had the theater to themselves. As the previews started, Duo stretched up his arms and leaned one over Minako. She smirked and rolled her eyes, but leaned into his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around hers.  
  
Rei stopped herself from laughing at how Wufei couldn't keep from glancing at how Rei's skirt rode up her thighs. She absently pulled on it, pretending not to notice.  
  
About halfway through the movie, Rei sank back into her thoughts to recount her accomplishments. She had succeeded in dropping three pieces of popcorn down her shirt, and retrieved them while Wufei tried to concentrate elsewhere, and her dress strap slipped down her shoulder around four times, two times noticed and fixed by Wufei.  
  
But just as the main character was about to finish off he villain, there was an off key bellow from somewhere behind the movie screen and the group rose to their feet. Something slashed through the screen and four youmas pounced down into the seats. The room was silent for a moment as the boys blinked and stared at the creatures in front of them and the girls tried to decide what to do.  
  
Another bellow split the air and the screams of the projector people drifted from the room above them. Suddenly jumping up six rows of seats, the youmas stood right in front of the group. Guns seemed to materialize in the hands of Duo, Quatre and Heero, and a katana appeared in Wufei's hands. He pushed Rei behind him and glanced at her, hissing that she should get out.  
  
Also realizing the girls were still there, Duo jerked his head at the door and looked pointedly at Minako. She hesitated, but complied, pulling Makoto, somewhat reluctantly, Ami and Rei out the door.  
  
Once they were outside, gunshots rang from in the theater. The shots were obviously heard around the building and a mass of people scrambled for the door. After everyone had managed through the doors, Makoto turned to Minako and shouted in anger. "Guns don't work on youmas! They'll die in there!"  
  
Minako pulled her power and transformed before answering. "They can hold them for a few minutes, and we can't transform in front of them. Now transform so we can get in there."  
  
Makoto nodded at the logic and transformed.  
  
The five Scouts burst open the door and the youmas were blasted back away from the guys.  
  
Mars called out to them, deepening her voice to sound different from Rei. "Get out of here, we can take it from here!"  
  
All of them, except Wufei, saw how they had blasted and conceded to let them finish it, but Wufei was reluctant to leave it in the hands of 'a bunch of onnas.' But after some pushing, they cleared the building. The Scouts jumped back into the shadows as they passed, fearing they might recognize them.  
  
Soon enough the youmas were dusted, and since they hadn't stolen any mind crystals, the Scouts de-transformed and headed back to the temple.  
  
The boys were, of course, there and were more than a little pleased to see them trudging up the steps. Minako was pulled instantly into a bone- crushing embrace from Duo, and while Heero kept his emotionless mask, Makoto could have sworn he looked more than relieved to see her alive. Quatre looked at Ami and searched for something to say, but gave up and simply took Ami's hand and squeezed it. Wufei said nothing as well, just looked at Rei, hands at his sides, forever emanating his certain arrogance.  
  
The others saw the pair and drifted away, down the steps to give them space. Rei tried to piece together something to say, but all that fell out was, "You protected me."  
  
Wufei looked half-startled by the statement, but nodded. "I suppose I did."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He hesitated a moment before answering, and his shoulders seemed to drop down when he responded. "Though you will never accept me, in three weeks, we will be bonded, and that will make you mine, and protecting you is what should have been done." He closed his eyes, satisfied with his response.  
  
He heard Rei take in a breath, as if to say something, but there was a tingling in his cheek, and Wufei opened his eyes to see Rei carefully place a kiss there.  
  
"I may not accept you, but that was one of the bravest things anyone has done for me, and I thank you for it." She glanced away before continuing. "And Wufei? Whatever you though of me tonight, with how I was acting, I was trying to confuse you. Don't think of me as a slut or-"  
  
"I didn't think for a second that you were a slut." Wufei said with complete seriousness and stepped nearer to Rei. "I would never think that of you."  
  
Rei felt herself blush with how close he was and almost stumbled back a step from him. "I, I should get to bed now. Good, good night..." She gave a partial wave before slipping into her room. Wufei stood in the blank night, thinking about what just happened. He touched his cheek. (That onna has slapped me, and now she has kissed me. What next?) He reddened as he realized what the next step was. He swallowed and made his way down the steps towards his own home.  
  
In the dark realm~~~~  
  
A man sat on a dark throne and watched the whole scene play out before him on a small orb. When Wufei turned and walked away, the man cackled and the orb disappeared. "Ha ha ha! How fantastic! The Sailor Mars is engaged! And she is actually starting to love her husband!" He laughed madly and slapped his knee. "And the boy is but a human!" His laughed died down. "And being a human makes him easy... This boy will become very useful in the future..."  
  
How was it??? Rei acted a little weird this chapter, but it all plays out in the end. Review me alright??????????? 


	6. Things get a little tough

Chapter 6: Things get a little tough  
  
Hey people!!! Thanks for all the pretty reviews... Um, I reread the summary for this story and I decided a little change of course was due. Rei's husband-to-be isn't acting very suspicious, and that being said, you can probably guess what this chapter is going to be about. Well, here it is!!  
  
Rei's P.O.V.  
  
Rei pushed down the covers and looked around. (Hmmm. No Wufei today.) Indeed, her room was empty, or seemed it, with the sun streaming in through the high windows. Getting up, she pulled on her usual red and white robe and opened the door to go about her chores.  
  
Rei stepped out into the sunlight and looked around again. (Still no Wufei. Maybe he's sick...) Rei shrugged her shoulders indifferently and walked silently over to the broom shed. The metal doors opened with a loud creak and she picked up the long, slender broom she usually used for sweeping the steps and paused before closing the door. (He wouldn't have given up on me, could he? I was just getting to know him...)  
  
She heard a rustle of leaves behind her and whipped around, not to see Wufei, but her grandfather, smiling up at her. "Ah, Rei. You're up early. At least early after your late night..." He grinned teasingly.  
  
Rei frowned and looked away. "Grandpa..."  
  
Grandfather Hino laughed again. "Oh, Rei. I think it's good that you're...getting to know your future husband."  
  
The words struck a chord in Rei and she turned. "He's not my husband yet, Grandpa. I have to get to my chores." She muttered, trying not to growl at him.  
  
Almost dashing through the thin layer of trees surrounding the temple, Rei stopped once she stood in the center of the courtyard, hoping her grandfather had not followed her to pursue the conversation. Once she was satisfied he had gone back to the temple, Rei relaxed and started to sweep up.  
  
Falling into her thoughts, Rei let her sweeps slid into a dull rhythm. (Why is it so hard to picture him as my husband?) She frowned. (Because he's going to be a control freak and will try to dominate your entire life.) A cruel little voice played in the back of her head. (How will you be able to be a Scout if he controls every aspect of your life?) Rei felt the broom stop and she closed her eyes. (That's true. How can I fight the forces of Chaos if I have to answer to him every time I need to go off for a fight?)  
  
She vaguely heard footsteps coming towards her and turned to see Wufei, in his usual white, padding silently across the courtyard. She pulled the broom closer and waited until he stopped to open her mouth. "Wufei, about-"  
  
Just then, Makoto burst up the stairs, quickly followed by Ami and Minako.  
  
"Rei! We have to-" Makoto stopped, laying eyes on Wufei. "Have to...get to the store." She paused. "There's a...sale!"  
  
Rei looked at her over Wufei's shoulder and suppressed a gasp as she realized what was going on. "Yes! A sale! We should go! To the sale!" Rei said jauntily, and turned to put the broom away. Wufei took her arm and she stopped.  
  
"A sale?"  
  
Rei tried not to freeze up. "Yeah."  
  
Minako walked up and carefully detached Wufei's hand from Rei's arm. "Yeah, at Fashion Bug. There's this fab skirt that would look totally great on Rei..."  
  
Wufei frowned, suddenly lost in the feminine specifics. Suddenly he shook his head, realizing he was distracted. Turing around, he saw Rei suddenly appear in a red and orange skirt and loose white t-shirt.  
  
"I have to go, bye!" Rei said quickly, stepping around him and all but running down the stairs, with the others on her heels.  
  
After getting around a few corners, they stopped and checked to see if Wufei was following. "Good, he's not there." Minako sighed.  
  
Rei crossed her arms. "I don't think so... Ami? Could you check?"  
  
Ami nodded and pulled out her computer. After a few keystrokes, she shut it with a small sigh. "He's there." She whispered. "Behind the corner with the cherry tree." She discreetly nodded her head towards the corner a street away. "We won't have enough time to get to the place and ditch him too." She looked at Rei.  
  
Rei sighed. Minako took in a breath. "Yeah..." She lowered her voice. "Ami, how many of them are going to come through?"  
  
Ami touched her glasses. "Four, maybe five. Why?"  
  
Minako grimaced. "Okay, it'll be a little hard, but we can all split up and me, Ami and Makoto will go to the place. Rei, Wufei'll probably follow you, so get to Fashion Bug and run around for a bit, make sure you lose him, and haul butt to the target place, and be ready to pull some fire. Got it?"  
  
The others nodded and Minako raised her voice. "Yeah, we'll meet you there then! We just have to stop by and get some stuff!"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be waiting!" Rei almost yelled and hurried off.  
  
Rei sped though the streets, checking every now and then behind her and though she didn't see him, got the firm feeling Wufei was still there. She walked faster and eventually made it to Fashion Bug. She walked in and smiled to herself as she saw Wufei stop by the door, glance inside, and walk off. (Good. Now to get going.)  
  
Rei ran out the side door and dashed down the street, ignoring the stares she got. Finally, she got to the building, a giant, half empty warehouse. Faint screeches sounded inside, but Rei realized with a slight gasp it was the sound of attacking youmas.  
  
She ran around the building and came to a loading dock. She looked around and hopped up on the port and hurried in the wide double doors. Pulling her power, she was transformed by the time the first energy ball whizzed by her head. Recovering, she looked up and saw the three other Scouts with their hands full with five youmas. Mars heaved a fireball and knocked two of them away from Mercury.  
  
Snarling in anger, they swung their heads her way. Mars smiled as Mercury blasted the two of them in the back. They hit the floor with a crunch.  
  
The other three made the mistake of looking over and Jupiter and Venus blasted them into dust. The two others howled and flew at Jupiter, and were also easily dusted by Mars, Venus and Mercury.  
  
Mercury sighed and dusted herself off. "We got them before they took any mind crystals, and they scared off any personnel hanging around."  
  
"Yeah, we got lucky, this time." Makoto smiled. "You ditch Wufei easy enough."  
  
Rei nodded. "Yeah, once I got to Fashion Bug, he left."  
  
Minako sighed. "We have got to do something about him, Rei. We can't do this five to three thing every time."  
  
"She's right." Rei conceded. "This is going to become impossible eventually."  
  
"What are we going to?" Ami touched her glasses and closed her eyes.  
  
"I don't know..." Rei muttered.  
  
So, so, so. How do you like it? A little short, yeah, but I kind of ran into a mini-writers block right here and I really don't know what to do next. * Author sighs and leans her head in her hands * Oh, and to Celeste, I'm not allowed on neopets, I used to have an account with them, and my parents got pissed I was getting on so often, there was this huge ordeal, I got grounded...It was this big thing and I'm not allowed on neopets anymore. (Parents are pretty strict.) Well, IM me if you want... mmj15 alright. Um, that's about it... review me! 


	7. So much stress

Chapter 7: So much stress  
  
Hey, I'm back again early this week. That tiny writer's block just needed a good night's sleep, I guess. Well, here you go!  
  
Wufei's P.O.V.  
  
Wufei suppressed a growl as he blocked his cousin's thrust and suddenly pictured him as a certain raven-haired girl who was most certainly up to something. Wufei hit him with a roundhouse kick and sent him sprawling.  
  
"Ah, Wufei. You seem upset." Grandfather Chang almost laughed as he walked up silently behind Wufei and put his hand of Wufei's shoulder. "Come. Tell me about it."  
  
Wufei glanced at his uncles helping his fallen cousin and followed his grandfather.  
  
They walked for a few moments in silence, and stopped at the fish pond near the small forest that bordered their home. Grandfather Chang sighed in slight annoyance and looked over at Wufei. "You are dissatisfied with your bride." He stated and Wufei looked up.  
  
"Not...dissatisfied, Grandfather. Simply..." Wufei searched his mind for the right word. "Irritated." He spat.  
  
"She does not please you?" He asked calmly.  
  
"It's not that..." Wufei almost growled, losing his control for a moment.  
  
"Then what is it?" Grandfather pressed.  
  
"Nothing, Grandfather." Wufei looked down into the sun reflecting on the smooth pond water. "It is nothing."  
  
"It is not nothing, Wufei. There is something wrong." Grandfather Chang looked over at Wufei and seemed to glare in the sunlight.  
  
Wufei shifted and ran over possibilities. "I have thought, perhaps, she is not the one for me to be with."  
  
Grandfather's eyes flashed as he stared Wufei down. "You will marry the girl, Wufei. Hino and I have already arranged the whole thing. It will take place as planned in three weeks, and you make no further complaints."  
  
Wufei shifted again and looked away; suddenly angry he had said anything. "I was making no complaint, Grandfather. It was nothing."  
  
"And it will stay nothing. Go to her." Grandfather turned and walked away towards the shade of the courtyard.  
  
Wufei stood next to the pond, staring into its short depth and the soft glitters as the small goldfish swam their endless laps around the rocks that littered the bottom. He could have kicked the water to dirty the endless shimmers. (How could I act with such insolence? How could she?!) Wufei straightened. (That onna is keeping something from me.) He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. (She will not keep secrets from me.)  
  
Rei's P.O.V.  
  
Rei slumped down on her bed. After going at it with her grandfather about the marriage, Rei was about done with the whole thing. (Maybe I could run away...) Rei shook her head. (No, the other girls need me here. They wouldn't be able to protect the city if the youmas figure out they just have to bring more than four of them when they decide to attack.)  
  
Rei dropped her head into her hands. "How am I going to do this?" She asked the empty room.  
  
"Do what?" Someone answered.  
  
Rei didn't bother to look up. "What are you doing here, Wufei?"  
  
"To see my bride. What else would I be doing?"  
  
Rei looked up to see him standing over her in his ever-irritating arrogance. Rei, not willing to keep up the fight, dropped her head back into her hands. "I'm not your bride, yet." She balled her hands into fists to keep from yelling. Suddenly a thought came to her mind. Rei fixed a sly smile on her face and slid off her bed to the floor by Wufei's feet. "You know, I've been thinking..." She glanced up at his half-concealed surprise before continuing. "About you and me..." Rei slipped her arms around his leg and leaned into him.  
  
Wufei let out an annoyed growl and rolled his eyes. "They aren't going to cancel it on my side either, so stop trying to make me disgusted with you."  
  
Rei pursed her lips and dropped her arms. "Was I that obvious?"  
  
He crossed his arms. "Very obvious."  
  
Rei sighed and stood up. She walked to the other side of the room. "So what did you really come here for?"  
  
Suddenly reminded of his mission, Wufei stepped around her bed and grasped her arm tightly. (You won't be running off this time, onna.) "You are keeping something from me."  
  
Rei kept her back to him and tried not to tense as the silence in the room pushed in on her. She tried to form a response in her mind but came up with nothing believable. "I'm not keeping anything."  
  
Wufei, angered yet again, gripped her arm tighter and twisted her around to face him. "Yes you are." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Don't lie to me, onna."  
  
Rei felt herself trying to back away, away from his piecing onyx eyes that drilled into her. Feeling the dresser push against her, Rei stopped backing up and turned her eyes to try and stare him down. She tried to steady her breath and jerked her arm out of his grip.  
  
They locked eyes for at least a minute, and just then, the door burst open. Neither of them looked over as Minako, Ami and Makoto stepped in and stopped as they saw Wufei.  
  
"Hey Rei..." Minako said softly.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Rei saw Minako grimace and held up her hands as claws. Rei twisted her face and Wufei frowned and couldn't help but look towards the door at Minako. Rei slipped out from his grip and stepped over next to Makoto.  
  
Minako pulled her hands to her head quickly and smiled brightly at Wufei. He didn't return the smile, but was quickly at Rei's side with his hand firmly gripped on her arm. She pulled away for a moment, but he held fast.  
  
"You are hiding something, Rei, and I will discover it before we are wed." He hissed in her ear and left without another word, with the heated stared of the other girls practically burning into his back.  
  
Once he was safely down the stairs, and double checked by Ami, Minako sighed dramatically and crossed her arms. "Is it just me, or is he getting meaner?"  
  
"It's not just you." Makoto said flatly.  
  
"He knows I'm keeping something from him." Rei pursed her lips.  
  
"That is not good." Ami frowned.  
  
"Definitely." Minako rolled her eyes.  
  
Rei lifted her head. "You said there was an enemy..."  
  
Ami took out her computer and opened it. "Three youmas, downtown. We came a little earlier, in case we had to ditch you-know-who again."  
  
"Well, looks like we don't have to, so let's get going." Makoto said with a smile.  
  
An hour later~~~~~  
  
Makoto dusted off her jeans as they sat down in the café. "So what did you guys do last night?"  
  
Minako smiled mischievously. "Well, Duo and I went out again..."  
  
Rei looked up. "And?"  
  
Minako grinned wider. "Guess. Come on, guess."  
  
Rei rolled her eyes. "I think I'm afraid to."  
  
Ami giggled and took a slurp of her milkshake.  
  
Makoto shook her head and smiled. "You are impossible, Minako."  
  
"I try."  
  
Suddenly, Rei slapped her forehead against the table. "Incoming..." She groaned.  
  
Minako looked around and saw Wufei and his companions stroll into the café, Duo still chatting happily, Heero still hardly listening, Quatre listening quietly behind, and Wufei still almost seething, but hiding it well.  
  
Minako held up a hand and yelled out. "Hey, guys!"  
  
Duo smiled over at her and walked over. "Hey babe. What's up?" He dropped down next to her, and the others sat down as well, but at the adjacent table.  
  
"Oh, Ami did you see that new Treson book..." Quatre leaned over and Ami and he conversed quietly between the two tables.  
  
Rei watched the mostly one-sided conversation between Makoto and Heero, and kept her eyes away from the piercing, black eyes that Wufei kept trained on her.  
  
Rei felt her breath quicken as Wufei refused to lift his eyes and Rei finally stood up quickly. "Excuse me." She almost growled and made her way around the table towards the bathrooms.  
  
Wufei jumped up after her and the others looked after him as he caught up with her outside of the bathrooms.  
  
"Wufei..." Rei looked away as he took his arm.  
  
"Onna, why are you running from me? In a few weeks you won't be able to run. Why are you starting now?"  
  
"Why are you doing this?!" Rei hissed, verging on despair.  
  
"Because you-" Wufei stopped, suddenly without anything to say.  
  
Rei waited, trying to get a hold on herself, staring him down as he did her, glaring hatred into him.  
  
Wufei looked back up at her and felt himself check and take a step backwards. Anger and masked fury stared back at him. He felt something strike inside of him and he took another step back. Wufei shifted and suddenly felt ridiculous, awkward and cruel at the same time. His breathing came out broken and he took another step back. (What are you doing?!) His mind screamed at him. (This is just some weak onna! Why am I backing away?!)  
  
Rei felt the anger drain out of her as Wufei suddenly appeared lost and troubled. He took a few steps back and suddenly turned from her. "Onna, you..." He closed his eyes in unsteady defeat. "You have me."  
  
"Wufei." Rei said firmly. "I do not want to marry you, and while I see that I won't have much of a choice in three weeks," Wufei looked at her, trying to hide the faint hope he suddenly felt. "You will never have me." Rei crossed her arms and tried not to watch as the little hope drained out of him.  
  
Rei looked away and brushed past him out of the café.  
  
Back at the shrine, Rei went straight to her room and dropped, face first, into her bed. (This is for the best.) Her mind tried to rationalize. (You know you wouldn't be able to fight with him looking over your shoulder. Being a Scout means some sacrifices, you know that.) She sighed heavily and buried her head in the pillow. (Then why do I suddenly feel like dirt?)  
  
Hey... This chap was a little heavy, yeah, but it sets everything up I wanted to do in the next one. Well, not many notes for you today... review me 'kay!!! 


	8. More trouble

Chapter 8: More Trouble  
  
Somewhere in the dark realm~~~~~  
  
A man sitting high on a black throne folded his hands under his clean- shaven chin and leaned forward, concentrating on the image captured inside a crystal orb in front of him. Two figures moved inside.  
  
"Wufei, I don't want to marry you, and while I won't have much of a choice in three weeks... You will never have me."  
  
The man threw back his head and laughed madly as he watched the hope drain out of the boy as his 'future bride' left him standing in the hallway. "How incredible! These humans are more fun to watch than any creature!"  
  
He waved his hand and the orb sank into the floor and disappeared. (Now is the time to strike. But how can I use this boy? He is too great an asset to ignore...) Suddenly, he jerked his head up. Holding out his hands, the orb rose up out of the floor and centered between his palms. The image of Rei appeared. She dropped her head into her hands and sighed deeply. The man smiled mysteriously and the ball sank into floor again. (So, she does have some feeling for him.) The smile widened. (She would never raise her powers against him...)  
  
Wufei's P.O.V.  
  
Wufei sat on his bed reviewing the events of a week ago. He had not seen Rei since the argument and was determined to keep it that way until absolutely necessary. He knew his Grandfather was trying to be patient with him, but also knew that patience would wear out all too soon.  
  
(And he has every right to be upset with me. I have been weak-minded and stubborn all this week. There is no reason I should let that onna get the best of me.) But, even as he cursed his weakness, he knew that whatever Rei was keeping from him was something he must know. (What could possibly be so all-consuming that it should be kept from me?!) Wufei didn't bother to acknowledge to himself that he, at one time, had kept a few secrets.  
  
(Why am I even thinking of that insolent onna?!) Wufei shouted at himself, trying to drown out his excuses. (I should be doing something.)  
  
Wufei flashed open his eyes. He felt his hands clench and he frowned as he looked down and tried to open them. His breathing became rigid as his back unbent and his head, as though moving by some invisible hands, turned slowly from left to right, surveying the room. Something pulled his breath in and let it out slowly, steadying him. Wufei tried to open his mouth to yell out, but it stayed shut, not clenched, but in the relaxed way he usually set at.  
  
He tried to move his arm, anything, but he remained in his sitting position, not even blinking irregularly. Wufei would have clenched up, if he could, but his own body suddenly stood up, as if on strings, and walked towards the door. He mentally pushed against the barrier in his mind, but felt strangely calm as his heartbeat never rose and his walk was smooth as he didn't so much as put a step out of place.  
  
He felt himself nod at his elders as he walked down the steps and the sudden idea of what could happen hit Wufei, or rather, Wufei's mind hard. (This, creature, or being that has control of me could kill me; walk me into the street, slit a knife through my throat, shoot me even.) Trying more desperately to move, Wufei found his mind almost falling to sleep after violently railing against the other half of his mind, the half that walked him so easily down the street.  
  
Rei's P.O.V.  
  
Rei sat in front of the fire in her robe, her hands entwined together in front of her. (Why won't the fire show me anything?) Rei sighed and dropped her hands. She shook her head as Wufei's image drifted into her head. (Don't even think about him. Still...maybe he was able to cancel the wedding after all. Maybe that's why he hasn't been over.) Rei shook her head again. (No, he's probably still mad at me.)  
  
A sudden noise brought her attention behind her. Ami was standing in the door, computer in hand, breathing hard. "You won't believe it." She gasped.  
  
Rei stood up. "What? What happened?"  
  
"Wufei."  
  
Rei swelled. "What is he here?"  
  
Ami shook her head vigorously. "No, thankfully. He's down the street a little, in the park, but you won't believe what he's doing."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"He's taking out crowds of people. He's taking their mind crystals."  
  
Rei stood, silent and open mouthed. "H, how?"  
  
Ami shook her head and opened her computer and typed on it for a few seconds. "Somehow, he got some dark energy and is gathering all these crystals. Luckily," She closed the computer. "He's been in the middle of the more forested area, and the only people who have seen him, have been, well..."  
  
Rei nodded. "Yeah. So, what do we do?"  
  
Ami looked at her. "You know what we have to do. Rei, we have to take him down." She looked at the fire behind Rei.  
  
Rei closed her eyes. "You don't think he went off like this...because of me?"  
  
Ami shook her head again. "No. We never felt it before, he was a normal human. Something is making him do this."  
  
Rei nodded. "Then let's go."  
  
Five minutes later, Mercury and Mars were in the middle of the park, amid bodies of unconscious humans, Venus, Jupiter, and a very angry Wufei.  
  
"Get out of my way, weak onnas." Wufei snarled.  
  
"Wufei, stop this." Mars called. "Whatever happened to make you act like this-"  
  
"I will not stop, onna. And you can not do anything to me."  
  
"Think again." Mars blinked slowly and pulled a low-energy fireball into her hands. She looked up at him, hoping to see him frightened, or even just confused, but he remained still, with his arrogant half-smile set on his face. Mars twisted her face and threw the fireballs at him, almost rejoicing when he jumped easily out of the way. (Why do I not want to hit him?)  
  
"Is that the best you can do, onna? You will have to be a little faster if you want to catch me!"  
  
Wufei was suddenly knocked back by a bolt to lightning and Mars clamped down her jaw to keep herself from running to see if he was okay. (How did he manage to steal mind crystals? He hasn't shown us anything beyond what he could do as a regular human. Is he our enemy?)  
  
"Mars, watch it!"  
  
Mars thought too soon. Wufei jumped up, snarled angrily and blasted a black energy ball at Jupiter, who dodged it easily. Mars set her hands and tried to pull power but jumped to the side and gasped silently as Wufei's attack grazed her arm.  
  
"Alright, enough of this." She growled. "Aku Ryo Tai San!" Wufei froze and a few moments passed before the girls approached him.  
  
"Is he-" Ami reached out to him, and a huge gust of wind passed through the clearing and a black cloud rose from Wufei's chest.  
  
"This is not over, Sailor brats!" The cloud seemed to scream as it rose into the sky and disappeared.  
  
Mars's charm vanished from Wufei's forehead and he dropped to the ground. He coughed loudly and took several deep breaths.  
  
His eyes wandered for a minute, then locked on Mars. Confusion, recognition, and then anger passed across his face. "This is what you were keeping from me. That power, your fire."  
  
Rei pulled her energy around her and de-transformed. "So you saw."  
  
Wufei nodded. "And the rest of you."  
  
"Where did you put the mind crystals?" Rei pressed.  
  
"He put them in my coat." Wufei answered, almost bitterly.  
  
Rei undid the buttons and dozens of tiny crystals tumbled out. Ami, Rei, Minako and Makoto all scooped up a handful and scattered through the crowd of bodies, dropping the crystals back into the people's heads. "Yeah, some idiot played some stupid joke and pumped some kind of gas into the park... Don't worry, sir, we caught him." Minako smiled as she helped the elderly man to his feet.  
  
After everyone had been revived and sent on their way with the same excuse, the girls helped Wufei back to Rei's temple. Rei gave them a soft look and they backed quietly out of the room.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Wufei asked as soon as they shut the door.  
  
Rei looked away. "It is on a Scout's honor that we never reveal who we are."  
  
"A Scout. Is that what you call yourselves?"  
  
Rei nodded. "Yes. We're the Sailor Scouts."  
  
"Interesting name. During the battle, one of them called you, Mars. Is that your codename?" Wufei looked at her as Rei smiled and laughed softly.  
  
"No, that is who I am. Sailor Mars, Scout of Fire. Rei is just my other name."  
  
"Scout of fire." Wufei turned around to glare into Rei's violet eyes. "So that's how you can throw fire. And the other onnas?"  
  
Rei glared back. "My friends have nothing to do with this." She crossed her arms. "You understand what this means, right?" After the moments of silence, Rei rolled her eyes. "It means I can't marry you. I won't be able to fight with you looking over my shoulder. And I know you will."  
  
Wufei's eyes flashed. "You will not go off and fight."  
  
"You won't stop me, Wufei! I'm not going to abandon my powers and my friends for you!" Rei turned her back to him and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself.  
  
Wufei shifted his weight, suddenly uncomfortable. Thoughts of his own past beat inside his mind. (I would not have left my missions. Why do I ask her?) He shook his head. (Why am I even thinking of this? She...) He let his thoughts drift off. "Why?"  
  
Rei turned around. "Why what?"  
  
"Why am I trying so hard." Wufei crossed his arms and shifted again.  
  
Rei looked at him. Acting on impulse, she reached up and took his smooth chin in her hand. Twisting around him to look at his face, she felt a sudden longing to do something drastic.  
  
Wufei stared back at her and did not jerk his face from her hands. He stayed still and sucked in a short breath as she leaned closer to him. As their lips met, his eyes snapped open as fire seemed to flow from her into him. Wufei pulled his hands around her slim waist and drew her against him.  
  
Suddenly realizing what as happening, Rei gasped and pulled away. She pulled in heavy breaths and leaned back, Wufei's arms still around her waist.  
  
Wufei unhooked his hands and looked away. "Onna." He paused. "Rei. I," He clenched his fists. "I won't look over your shoulder." His mind suddenly screamed at him. (Weakness! Why are you submitting?!) He almost laughed at himself. (Because she is worth it. I would not have admitted it, but she is.)  
  
Rei frowned. "What's so funny?"  
  
"I will talk to Grandfather again. Perhaps he will listen to me this time." Wufei looked at the window, suddenly lost in his own thoughts.  
  
Rei smiled and leaned back to him, pressing her cheek against his. "You don't have to. Not anymore."  
  
So, what do you think? I tried to keep Wufei as in-character as possible, but he seems a little soft towards the end... What do you think? Anyway, I've decided to type out these two stories I have floating around in my head. While this is good news for me, it does mean I won't be able to update this story once or twice every weekend. Well, one of my storied is going to be an original fic, and the other another GW/SM. They might be out by this weekend, at least I'm hoping. Check my bio for them or something, (I haven't really decided on titles yet.) I hope you read and review at least one of them! And review this one too, I love reviews! 


	9. On the verge of something

Chapter 9: On the verge of something  
  
Rei's P.O.V.  
  
Rei sat down on the bench. Birds chirped happily, safe in their trees. Rei crossed her legs and leaned her head back. (What is this feeling? Something's about to happen, but I can't tell what it is...) She frowned to the sky and didn't look over as Minako sat down heavily beside her. (No I don't want to talk about it, don't ask.) Rei though to herself.  
  
Surprisingly, Minako stayed silent. Rei looked over at her. "Hey, Rei..." Minako muttered.  
  
Rei sighed heavily. "Everything is fine between me and Wufei. We are still stuck getting married, but at least now, I know I can continue to fight afterwards. Is that it?"  
  
Minako leaned forward and giggled. "Actually, I was going to ask you if you had had any visions lately, but I glad you're being so open with me."  
  
Rei rolled her eyes and stood up. "No I haven't had any visions, but..." She looked away.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"But I have this feeling that something is about to happen, something big."  
  
Minako stood up. "Something...evil?"  
  
Rei twisted her lips and looked away. "I can't tell, but I don't like it." She crossed her arms.  
  
"I could do a scan for any abnormal activity." A voice from behind suggested quietly. Rei and Minako spun around to see Ami and Makoto stop on the path.  
  
"If there's anything out there, we'll find it, Rei." Makoto tilted her head and smiled. "Then we'll kick that scum right off the planet."  
  
Rei smiled. "Yeah. But then again it could just be lunch, I did have those cheeseburgers."  
  
Everyone laughed. Minako stopped. "Hey wait a sec, I made those!"  
  
Hey, yeah, I know, this is about the shortest chapter I have ever written, but I'm uploading two at once, so that should be enough. I got the idea for the next one, and I just couldn't bring myself to put both of these in the same chapter. Well, go and read the next one now! 


	10. Mall crawling

Chapter 10: Mall crawling  
  
Rei P.O.V.  
  
Rei had gotten up early and called Minako, who was, surprisingly, awake, and told her to get down to the temple as soon as possible.  
  
Arriving within ten minutes, and accompanied by Ami and Makoto, Minako burst in and looked around. "Rei, what is it? What's wrong?" She asked worryingly.  
  
Rei poked her head out of the closet, suddenly dressed in her day clothes. "You have to get me out of here, fast. I can't get out by myself, but with you here, Grandpa will let me go." She rose up on her toes and looked out the high window into the courtyard.  
  
Makoto took her shoulder. "What happened? Why won't your grandpa let you go?"  
  
Rei turned back to her and crossed her arms. "Well, you know the wedding is a week and a half away and Wufei's mother was here all day yesterday, fitting me for all sorts of dresses and stuff..." Rei trailed off. "It was impossible! She didn't even let me leave the room for some fresh air! We just stayed here all day, trimming and measuring, cutting and thinning... I can't take it another day! But Grandpa knows she's coming over again today, and wouldn't let me leave. But with you here, I can just say you came over to get me because..." She trailed off again, searching for an excuse.  
  
"There's a sale!" Minako suddenly shouted and raised her hand in the air like a cheerleader.  
  
"Yes, your grandfather will have to let you go!" Ami said reassuringly.  
  
A few minutes later, Minako was hauling Rei out of the temple, away from Rei's very confused grandpa, who was listening to the chatter of Makoto and Ami as they informed him of the 'totally incredible sale down at Hot Topic'. Minako stole Rei down the steps with Makoto and Ami a few paces behind and they were on high alert all the way to the mall.  
  
Fortunately, Rei didn't see anyone belonging to the Chang family, who would alert her location. But once she was inside the mall, she relaxed. (There are so many people here; no way they could find me.)  
  
They decided it was safe and split up, Ami going, of course, to the book store, Minako heading for Hot Topic, there really was a sale after all, and Makoto walked towards a sporting store, saying how she needed a new pair of shoes.  
  
Rei nodded to them and continued into a small fabric store, wanting to get some fabric for her own dresses, hoping that proving she could make her own dresses would get Wufei's mother off her back.  
  
Rei wandered the aisles, glancing at this or that fabric, but not finding anything that suited her. Suddenly, Rei jerked to a stop as a familiar laugh rang through the small store. Ducking down, Rei listened hard and heard the exact laugh of Mrs. Chang.  
  
Rei poked her head out from behind a rack of cloth, and snapped back as she confirmed her suspicions. Mrs. Chang was in the store, and not only that, she was between Rei, who was in the back of the store, and the front, and only door. Rei dropped her head in her hands. (How am I going to get past her? If she sees me she'll have me in here until midnight with all the fabric here she can use!)  
  
Rei scooted to the far and of the case and ran quickly across to the next aisle. Dodging the open spaces in the center walkways, Rei kept to the edge of the store and made her way to the front, but far corner away from the door. Mrs. Chang still didn't move from the register which stood right in front of the door.  
  
Rei inched along the floor, silently thanking the manager who, luckily, didn't have many salespeople wandering around the store. Closer, closer, Rei was just a few feet from the door. Trying to be nonchalant so she wouldn't attract attention, she came a few steps closer. (Finally!) She was out the door and almost sprinting down the lobby.  
  
She turned a corner and ran right into someone. She backed up a few steps, muttering apologies, and looked up at who she had run into. "Wufei?"  
  
He looked up, regaining his balance after managing not to fall down. "Rei? What are you doing here?"  
  
Rei searched for an excuse. "I..."  
  
"Are you running from my mother as well?"  
  
Rei looked at him. "Yeah. Are you?"  
  
Wufei nodded slowly. "Yes. I love Mother, but I cannot stand her insufferable fittings!"  
  
Rei sighed. "Same here. I thought getting to the mall would help me out, and of course, I happen to walk into the exact store she's in." Rei rolled her eyes. "What luck..."  
  
"So what now?" Wufei asked, shifting.  
  
"Well, I need a new purse, if you want to come and help me look for one?" Rei looked up at him, tilting her head a bit.  
  
He hesitated. "Not that I want to or anything, but it is better than being with my mother."  
  
Rei smiled and shook her head, taking Wufei's arm as they stepped out into the crowd.  
  
So, how was that second half to this next installment? As you probably saw, the moods are just a little too different to stick these scenes together. Um, well, review me alright?! 


	11. A dark plan

Chapter 11: A dark plan  
  
Somewhere in the darkness~~~~~~  
  
"Master Dyne. All is prepared as you commanded." A small, hunched creature approached a man sitting on a high, black throne.  
  
"Good. Now go and wait for my signal." The man commanded. The creature bowed and backed away into the darkness. The man, Dyne, chuckled to himself. "Excellent. Everything will soon be put into action." A small orb floated up from the floor. Inside it, two figures walked side-by-side.  
  
Rei's P.O.V.  
  
"That's how it's always been. We hear about a hole breaking in the dimension, we go to it, and beat up whatever comes through." Rei looked up into the sparkling night sky. "It's what we do."  
  
Wufei nodded silently. "I understand. Do you have to leave often?"  
  
Rei sighed. "Sometimes I do, but other times, weeks go by without any attacks. It all depends."  
  
Wufei stopped. "Only a few days more."  
  
Rei stopped a few feet ahead of him. "Yeah." She turned her head and snorted a laugh. "It is so strange. Two weeks ago, I was dreading that day, but now..." She smiled softly. "I can't believe what I'm saying. I'm actually..." She frowned, at a loss for words.  
  
Wufei stepped up beside her and closed his eyes. "I know. I feel it too."  
  
Rei lifted her eyes and saw her temple stairs a little bit down the street. "Almost home."  
  
"Yes." He looked down the other street and saw his own home in the distance.  
  
"Well, good night, then." Rei turned to Wufei. He was still looking away, down the street. She smiled quietly and leaned up. With a quick kiss on his cheek, she ran towards her stairs, tossing a careless wave over her shoulder. She dashed up the steps and into her room. Sliding the door shut, she suddenly laughed at herself. (Why am I acting so foolish?) She shook her head and dropped into bed.  
  
Rei's dream~~~~  
  
Rei sighed heavily, looking around at the empty star-scape around her. The stars twinkled happily and even the dark space between them seemed to be lighter. (Only three days more and I'll be handing my life over to someone else.) Her thoughts echoed through the space.  
  
A ghost of white shimmered in front of her. It sharpened and focused and took the form of Wufei. He had a partially concerned expression and he reached out for Rei.  
  
She smiled and reached back for his hand. (My future.) The words echoed endlessly and they seemed to hurt Wufei. His face twisted and his image was suddenly thrown away from Rei. She gasped and ran after him. But his image continued to shoot away from her, as if drawn by an invisible line. Rei ran with all her strength, but he faded away in the darkness. A cruel laugh cut through Rei's ears.  
  
"Better wake up, little Mars. Wake up and check on your husband!"  
  
The laugh continued in Rei ears even after she shot up in her bed and ran out of the shrine. Her nightshirt fluttering in the small breeze, Rei ran down the street towards the Chang temple.  
  
There wasn't a soul awake and Rei silently sprinted to Wufei's room. Sliding open the door, she dropped down at his bedside. Sifting through the empty sheets, she found a small note.  
  
Mars,  
  
If you want to see your precious human again, go to the corner of second and main. Look for dogs. And hurry, little Mars. Your human is waiting.  
  
Rei dashed down the street. Streets flashed by. (Fourth...third...second!) She halted to a stop, looking up and down the street, looking for any dogs.  
  
She rubbed her bare feet against each other. Her breath came ragged as she glared at a nearby bush. (No! There aren't any dogs here!) She looked up and her eyes fell on a street sign. (Canine alley?) Her mind clicked and she dashed across the street to the small side street. She hesitated. (This could be a trap. Better transform.) She pulled her power around her, and plunged along the dark path, lined by tall trees, blocking the slim moonlight of the night.  
  
Rei continued to run, even as her legs tired and ached. Finally, she came to the end of the path and she looked around the clearing. Her eyes locked onto a small light glowing in the depths of the trees to her right. Tearing into the woods, Rei came across the light. It was a small portal.  
  
(No!) The portal was closing! She dashed through a small bush and into the portal just before it snapped shut. Gasping for breath, Rei fell to her knees. She was in a dark room, black as the night she had just come from. Merciless laughter erupted around her.  
  
Rei stood, looking around the darkness warily.  
  
"Who's there?! Come out, coward!" She called. A bright light clicked on above her, illuminating a glowing circle around her.  
  
The laughter died down to an amused chuckle. "Very good, little Mars." A man dressed in a black suit and a flowing black cape walked the circle of light. "I almost didn't think you would make it."  
  
"Where is he?!" Rei cried, almost desperate.  
  
"Don't worry, he's here." The man waved a hand and another light clicked on. It revealed a massive hourglass, with blue sand trailing down inside.  
  
"Wufei!" Rei ran up to it. Sure enough, Wufei was inside, unconscious, half-buried in the sand. "What did you do to him?!"  
  
"I merely knocked him out. Do you like the hourglass? I thought it was rather fitting." He stepped up next to Rei and ran his hand across the glass surface.  
  
Rei snarled and backed away. "Let him go."  
  
The man threw back his head and laughed. "And why would I want to do that?"  
  
Rei pulled a fire arrow and aimed it at him. "Because I'll destroy you if you don't."  
  
The man continued to laugh. "I would refrain from hurting me if I were you. Only my command can open this hourglass, and no other force can break it." His laugh faded into a malicious smile. "And unless I stop it soon, your poor human will be buried in sand." The smile remained.  
  
"Let him out." Rei's voice wavered.  
  
The man looked over at her. "And what do I get out of it?"  
  
Rei pursed her lips. The man twisted his smile wider. "Before I let the boy out," He turned away. "You will surrender your powers."  
  
Rei's jaw dropped. "Surrender my powers?"  
  
"Yes. Give up your powers to me, or the boy dies."  
  
So, how was that little chapter???? Hope you liked it. Um, not many AN's today.... Well, review me 'kay? 


	12. Everything falls apart

Chapter 12: Everything falls apart  
  
Rei's breath came out short and ragged. "Surrender my powers?"  
  
The man nodded, ignoring Rei apparent state of panic. "Yes. And I suggest you do it sometime soon, the boy is on something of a limited time span." He stepped back from the hourglass and looked over at Rei with a calm, collected air.  
  
Rei glared at him in the dim light. But, just barely, she could make out red marks across his face and a dark bruise only partially covered by his collar. Rei smiled. (At least Wufei didn't go without a fight.)  
  
The man sighed heavily, bringing Rei back tot the present. "If you want him to die, simply say 'no'. There's no reason for you and I to stand here and watch him expire."  
  
Rei backed away a step and lowered her head. Summoning all her strength, she focused it into an arrow. (Just maybe...) "Mars Flame Sniper!" She blasted the arrow into the hourglass and fell to her knees as it merely diffused into the glass.  
  
The man chuckled. "I told you, little Mars. Now would you please make your decision, I don't want to be down here all day. I'm sure dear Wufei would like to die in peace if that is what you decide."  
  
Rei closed her eyes. (What do I do? I can't possibly give up my powers!) But at the same time, another part of her mind was wearily collapsing. (You can't let him die. You just can't. He is to be your husband! You can't abandon him when you could save him!) Tears welled up in Rei's eyes, but she shut them tight, refusing to let this vile creature see her break. (But I have broken.) Images flashed through Rei's mind. The days they fought each other, the day she finally seemed to reach him, the day she revealed her deepest secret, her power. (And now I have to give up my secret to save him.) She stood up. (There is no contest. I can't let him die.)  
  
"Let him go. I...I surrender."  
  
An evil cackle rang in Rei's ears. "Very good, little Mars. Very good indeed!"  
  
Rei half-heartedly looked up at the sound of glass breaking. Blue-ish sand tumbled down around her feet. A still only half-conscious Wufei coughed several times, scattering grains of sand.  
  
"Now for your end of the bargain, little Mars." A growling voice played evilly in Rei's ears.  
  
Rei opened her mouth, but managed to stop a scream as a piercing pain stabbed through her heart. Her hands gripped at her shirt, trying to somehow smother the pain slicing through her chest. Suddenly, the pain burst through her whole body and Rei bit her teeth down against the cry that worked its way through her throat.  
  
The pain intensified and seemed to lift her off the floor. And, in an instant, it was over. Rei collapsed to the floor and was vaguely aware of something holding her.  
  
"Rei, wake up! What happened?! Rei!" It was Wufei's voice. Rei opened her mouth to somehow answer him, but the screams that had beat against her before, had left her voice beaten.  
  
Instead, the cruel, hard voice answered him. "Foolish boy. She gave up her powers to save you. She's no more conscious now than you were only a few moments ago. Foolish, stupid boy. Yes this is what love gets you!" His roaring laugh seemed to echo off the far, dark walls. "A half-dead wife and a doomed planet!" The roar grew louder, and eventually subsided into chuckles. "But, my dear boy, I will not kill you now. You have served my purposes well. So I'll let you go back down to Earth and await the fate of your kind." The laugh roared up again and the dim light faded away, leaving pure, complete darkness.  
  
Back on Earth~~~~  
  
Somehow, Wufei and Rei had been sent back to Earth, and found destruction when they opened their eyes. Flames licked at the tops of buildings, everything, from the grass to houses to the road was charred and either burnt or burning away. Somehow, Wufei had gotten the weaken Rei back to the temple, where, miraculously, all his family, Grandfather Hino, and even Rei's three friends stood safe in the ancient stone shrine far to the back of their piece of land.  
  
While the elders took care of Rei, Wufei gathered Ami, Minako, and Makoto to the back corner and filled them in on what had happened. The room seemed to silence as a great fireball slammed into the ground in front of the narrow entrance.  
  
"So she gave up her powers..." Ami muttered still staring out the door at the smoldering pile of rubble.  
  
"And he's using it to destroy all of Tokyo." Makoto spat.  
  
Ami sighed. "And even we can't break the fire barrier around the city."  
  
"So we're stuck here while the city burns away." Minako said bitterly.  
  
"And, considering even the sidewalks are burning away, this shelter may not last forever." Ami closed her eyes and took off her glasses.  
  
There was a small chatter of noise from the other side of the room, as Rei came to and started coughing. Wufei pushed through his aunts and uncles and knelt at Rei's side.  
  
Gripping her shoulders, Wufei looked at her severely. "You shouldn't have done what you did."  
  
Rei smiled weakly. "I had to, and don't bother arguing, this is one time I'm right."  
  
Wufei closed his eyes, at a loss for words. The people around him looked at each other in confusion. They shrugged their shoulders, accepting that Rei had done something unwise and Wufei had pulled her out of it. Wufei ignored their looks and concentrated on Rei.  
  
"What now?" He asked quietly.  
  
Rei closed her eyes as well. "I don't know."  
  
The people around them backed away, to give them room.  
  
Ami, Minako and Makoto came over and sat down next to Rei. They looked at each other before Ami spoke up. "We have a plan."  
  
"Let's do it." Rei said firmly.  
  
Ami blinked. "But you haven't even heard what it is yet."  
  
Rei shook her head. "I don't care what it is. As long as it gets rid of that bastard who's using my power for..." She waved her hand vaguely at the destruction ensuing outside. "This misery."  
  
Makoto nodded. "It's a little dangerous..."  
  
"Well, more than just a little dangerous, actually." Minako added with a thought.  
  
Ami adjusted her glasses. "We're going to-" She stopped and after a slight look around, lowered her voice. "We are going to go out and attack a large 'black ball' some people had seen hovering above the radio tower. Most likely it will be guarded by youmas, so we're going to have to distract them while you get into the ball and get your powers back." She shifted. "I checked things out with what little probing I could get in, and it seems that your power is stored in a Brashen Crystal." She looked at them as though this had some huge significance. After the few moments of blank stares she sighed. "The kind of crystal Rubius used?" She rolled her eyes at her friends' apparent lack of knowledge of their past enemies and looked at Rei. "All you have to do is get past whatever shield he most likely has around it and touch the crystal to tap directly into its power source. But as to how you're going to get in that sphere is something we can't exactly plan on. There are too many variables to figure it out exactly."  
  
Wufei, who had remained silent through the whole plan, spoke up. "I know what you are planning to do, and you are not leaving me here."  
  
Rei glared at him. "Wufei this is-"  
  
"I know plenty about dangerous missions, and you are not going up there, in your present state without me." His eyes narrowed. "This is happening because I wasn't strong enough to escape. I'm not making another mistake that's going to cost you."  
  
"I think it's a good idea." Minako piped up. Everyone looked at her. She shrugged. "Rei doesn't have her powers and having someone else there will help."  
  
Makoto nodded. "That makes sense. So do we have a plan?"  
  
The group nodded. Rei smiled and stood up. (Here we go.) Her smile widened. (And that bastard's going to pay.)  
  
So, how was that chapter??? Now that I think about it, this story may be nearing its end... Oh well. I guess I'll start another one then... Oh, yeah, and the thing with the hourglass, I've seen it done more than a few times, but it just seemed to fit here, so no, that idea is not mine. Well, review me 'kay!!!! 


	13. The hard fought battle

Chapter 13: The hard-fought battle  
  
After a few minutes of convincing the elder members of Wufei's family that they were simply going out to search for others, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Rei and Wufei were working their way down the street, carefully avoiding the falling firestones and the flames that seemed to flicker from their very footsteps. Minako was the first to spot the dark sphere that was indeed floating above the radio tower amid the growing smoke cloud gathering above the city.  
  
"There it is! Come on!" Minako took off ahead and the others silently followed.  
  
They halted after only a few blocks.  
  
"This is not good..." Ami muttered. Prowling around the base of the tower was a literal army of every sort of youma.  
  
There was a flash of lightning and power as Makoto transformed. "We had better get started then." She said bluntly.  
  
Minako nodded and transformed, followed by Ami. There was a series of clicks behind them and they turned to see both Rei and Wufei loading two very impressive, but small, sub-machine guns.  
  
"Where did you get those?!" Ami exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, this adorable little shop on fifth and maple..." Rei joked absently. After a hard look from Wufei, she sighed. "We picked them up on the way out. You didn't actually think we would come up here unarmed, did you?"  
  
There was a louder, final snap as she finished loading. The sound echoed as Wufei finished. "We should get going." He all but commanded.  
  
"No time like the present." Makoto answered and smiled grimly and stepped around the corner.  
  
What could have been a thousand heads turned their way. There was a flash and a few shots, and that number dropped a few.  
  
Both sides rushed forward and Wufei found himself holstering his gun and taking down youmas by hand. Kicks, thrusts and slashes dropped the youmas around him easily. He saw a flash of Rei's red shirt and moved in that direction. Claws rained down from every side and he narrowly dodged them, fighting back as quickly and fiercely as he could. Something raked down his back and he took a number of youmas down with a swift kick. Jumping over the newly dead bodies, he yanked the gun out and shot a way through the pressing crowd of clawing, growling bodies, making a path further towards Rei and the tower.  
  
Rei tried to concentrate on the pressing, biting mass around her, but she couldn't help worrying about Wufei. (Is he still alive? Maybe he's hurt... No. He's too strong to be taken down by these beasts.) She cleared another ring around her with a round of bullets and used the butt of the gun to crush skulls and other youma body parts, inching herself closer to the tower.  
  
Finally, after several minutes of pounding demons on all sides, Wufei made it to the base of the radio tower, and he was vaguely irritated to see he was stained with the sick, purple youma blood that now covered the ground. He looked back, knocking down several youmas down with the action, and saw Rei belting out powerful shots left and right. She made a somewhat graceless leap over a growing wall of bodies and landed next to Wufei.  
  
"The others?" She gasped shortly, shooting down another line of advancing youmas.  
  
Wufei glanced out into the crowd and saw all three of them handling themselves very well, using their respective attacks to slowly dwindle the number of youmas around them. "Fine." He answered Rei.  
  
She nodded and let out another round of bullets, dropping yet another line of youmas. "We need to get inside." She gasped, obviously feeling the grip of fatigue.  
  
Without a word, Wufei snatched Rei's hand and pulled her around the base of the tower, gunning down youmas as he went. He stopped in front of the three pairs of double doors registering for a moment, surprise that only one of the glass doors had been broken apart.  
  
Jumping through, Wufei looked back to see Rei spun around, continuing to fire upon the youmas that attempted to follow them. Glancing around in the few seconds of time Rei was giving him, he bolted towards the emergency stairs almost wrenching Rei along behind him.  
  
Rei pounded the trigger on the gun, thanking whatever sort of god that would listen that the gun had not stalled and luckily, would not run out off bullets for a while yet.  
  
She heard a door slam behind her and spun to see Wufei pull her into a small room with a set of stairs. He slammed the door behind her. Gasping for breath, Wufei looked up at the empty stairs. "No demons." He breathed.  
  
"He probably wants to face us if we could get this far." Rei stepped up beside him, suddenly aware of his hand still clutching hers. She looked at him. "Are you afraid?" She asked quietly.  
  
He frowned. "What is there to fear?"  
  
Rei looked at him for a long moment before starting up the stairs, still holding onto Wufei's hand.  
  
So, did you like that chapter? Very short, true, but it's better than nothing, right? I hope the battle scene was good enough; I actually went over it a few times trying to perfect it. Ever since I saw LOR2, (incredible movie btw) I was really picky about my battle scenes. Hope this one lived up to your standards... Let me know in your review!!! 


	14. The final showdown

Chapter 14: The final showdown  
  
Rei and Wufei stood, staring up at the long, twisting stairs spiraling up above them. "We should get going now..." Rei sighed.  
  
Wufei nodded shortly and let go of her hand. Without a word, he leapt up the stairs, taking them two or three at a time. Rei paused a second before dashing up behind him, trying to ignore the fatigue that was working its way back into her body with every stair. She reached the landing and held onto the hand rail as she pivoted around and ran up the other side of the staircase. She kept pumping her legs and made it to the next landing. Again she spun around and continued up the spiraling path. Plunging up the staircase once again, she moved to the other side of the steps as a fluttering sound caught her ears.  
  
Something white fell past her; Wufei had pulled off his coat and dropped it on the stairs he passed. His gun was tucked into his belt and Rei suddenly wondered if it would help against a being that not only had her power, but had the means to wreak this kind of chaos on an entire city.  
  
Wufei glanced back to make sure Rei had not fallen behind, and felt himself surprised to see she was right behind him, tired, but keeping up with the pace he pounded up the stairs.  
  
Rei felt her legs start to ache, and wobbled, threatening to give out and let her crawl up the stairs. But she continued to pull them up and down, maintaining her wearisome pace.  
  
(Steps, steps, steps, steps...) Rei counted off in her head, trying to distract from the fact that she was slowly falling behind. She pivoted around another landing and stared up in disbelief. "Top...we're...at...the...top..." She whispered between gasps for air. Indeed, at the top of the nxt set of stpes, was a landing, and on the other side of that landing, was a very average, grey, metal door. Wufei stood only a few steps above her, and Rei could see his back rising and falling slowly. (So even he gets winded every now and then.) Spinning around, Rei sat heavily on the step before her. "I have to rest." She declared, expecting a sharp retort, but it never came. She looked up to see Wufei lightly drop down to her step and sit next to her.  
  
He closed his eyes, steadying his breathing. "You know what comes next."  
  
Rei nodded. "I know." She closed her own eyes. "Wufei?"  
  
He looked over. "Yes?"  
  
"Do you think...we can make it?"  
  
Rei opened her eyes at a faint noise. Her jaw dropped as she looked at Wufei. "You're laughing..." She smiled herself. "I don't think I've ever seen you laugh."  
  
The sound died away, and Wufei looked back at Rei, still smiling vaguely. "I know we will. We are strong." He stood up. "And one who needs another's power to fight is weak." Reaching out, Rei grasped his hand and let his pull her up.  
  
Rei glanced at the door. "We should show them how weak they are."  
  
Wufei allowed a small smile. "We should."  
  
Inside the dark orb~~~~~~~~~  
  
The evil man called Dyne stood before a large, curved glass, much like the lens of a telescope, only about the size of a house. Outside his forces were waging a fierce battle, and losing. "Three humans. Three pathetic humans." He muttered.  
  
A shrunken creature behind him looked up. "They are senshi, sir..." There was a beginning of a shriek, cut off by a plume of flame shooting up from the floor where the creature once stood.  
  
The man let a smile inch across his face. "These powers are truly exceptional, little Mars. Too bad you never could put them to good use."  
  
"Why don't you give them back and let me put them to better use, then!" A yell echoed off the far walls.  
  
Dyne spun around and focused on two figures sulking silently through the shadows near his throne. "Who's there?" He called, though he knew quite well who would be creeping around in his sphere. "Little Mars. And the lucky boy. Haven't I taught both of you a well enough lesson?" His mind raced, despite his cool face. (How did they get up? Are my forces lacking that much? What do they hope to accomplish here? Yes. The crystal. They must know about it. Little Mars hopes to get her powers back. That's what she thinks.) His smiled widened. "You will not get past me little Mars." He walked to his right a few steps, keeping his eyes on the two motionless forms standing in the shadows, apparently leaning next to his throne. He knew his power crystal was right behind him, and he stood between it and them. "You can't get past me, children."  
  
"We're not children." A calm voice sounded from his right and his eyes snapped over, just to meet with a pair of onyx orbs, rushing towards him. Dyne felt a stabbing pain in his back as he hit the floor. (That wretched boy!) Wufei knelt over Dyne, pinning him to the floor.  
  
Over Wufei's shoulder, Dyne saw Rei pushing on the barrier he had created around his crystal. There was a high-pitched grunt as the burn worked at Rei's hands. Dyne saw Wufei distracted for that second and took the opportunity to kick him off. From out of the corner of his eye, Dyne saw the flutter of white of Wufei's coat hanging over the side of his throne. (Children! You dare to trick me!) Dyne leapt up, eyes centering on Wufei who stood protectively between Dyne and Rei, who continued to struggle against the barrier around the crystal.  
  
Wufei kept his eyes firm on the man in front of him. Rei's heavy breathing continued behind him. "Keep pushing, Rei. The barrier can't last forever." He whispered, Rei grunted a reply and he turned his full attention to Dyne. "You will pay for the suffering you caused."  
  
Dyne sneered. "That is what you think, boy!" He ran forward with unnatural speed and pulled the fire power into his hands. "Goodbye, you little-" Thrusting his hands to Wufei's face, Dyne had visions of the boy burning under the heat and Dyne leered madly.  
  
Wufei saw the flames flicker at Dyne's fingertips as he reached out for his face. In one quick move, Wufei blocked the move and gripped Dyne's hands with his own, pushing him away, ignoring the burning against his palms.  
  
Beads of sweat formed on his forehead, and his arms ached, still keeping his grip locked against Dyne's. Dyne seemed to grow more furious by the second. (This boy! This mere boy! How is he holding off my power like this?! This can't be!) He once again, summoned power, not caring how his arms bent under the boy's strength. (I will not be destroyed by this boy!)  
  
Rei tried to ignore the scene only a few feet away form her. She continued to beat against the invisible barrier, though it glowed red every time she threw her strength against it. Her breath came ragged, and her hands were red and seared from the heat. She felt a wave of heat brush against her and she glanced over to see Wufei and Dyne locked in arms, one pushing against the other.  
  
Rei snapped her gaze away from the two. (Wufei needs you to get through the barrier! Concentrate!) Digging her fingers into the red bubble with all her strength, it finally started to bend. (Push! Use your strength!) Rei squeezed her eyes shut and drove her hands harder. (Come on!) The heat clenched at her hands and arms, scorching her. (Almost there!) Suddenly, she felt it give way. But, the pain continued. (The crystal! Only a few feet!) She slammed her foot on the ground and forced herself to take a step, arms still outstretched against the fire now consuming her whole body. (The fire! I'm walking into a furnace!) A fleeting image of her, charred black, lying in a massive fireplace, passed through her mind. (No! Concentrate! I'm almost there!) Another step. And one more. Forcing her body forward, not daring to open her eyes, pressing on, against the heat...  
  
(There.) And the heat was gone. The room around her seemed to melt away, and Rei didn't bother to open her eyes, knowing she was still in the sphere, past the fire barrier, and against the pure, white crystal that was surprisingly cool under her fingertips. Her breath still shook, and her body still ached, but the feel of the power running back into her body was like the rush of cool water rushing over her. (My power... Yes. My power. It's here.)  
  
Only now did she open her eyes, when the flow died away. (And those who seek to use it will pay.) She twisted around to see Wufei getting the better of Dyne, now that Rei had taken her power back. The now-powerless man was kneeling on the floor, still trying to hold Wufei off.  
  
Dyne looked up at the boy that now stood over him, despite the power Dyne had continuously thrown into his hands. The boy was weary. A plan flashed through Dyne's mind. (That's it.) He let go of Wufei's hands, intending to give him enough of a blast to surprise him, but realized his mistake about a second before Wufei tackled and pinned him, facedown on the floor. Wufei's arm was twined over both of Dyne's and he sat securely on Dyne's back.  
  
Dyne ran through his mind any way he could defeat them. (There is a way...) And a fierce smile worked its way across his face.  
  
Rei saw the smile and pulled Wufei off. "You don't have anything to smile about." She stated angrily.  
  
"Oh yes I do..." Summoning the very last of his energy, the few bits he still had left, he pushed the mental trigger he had created for himself, making him able to control his sphere with only a thought. "I've activated the self-destruct mechanism. Don't try to escape... Every exit is sealed... Even I wouldn't have been able to break it..." (If I can't have the Mars power, then no one will...) He thought before the darkness claimed him at last.  
  
Rei and Wufei stood motionless, staring down at the body, lying on the scorched floor, dead, but with his insane smile still etched on his face. "Could he have been..."  
  
"He wasn't lying, Rei." Wufei said simply, head falling back on his shoulders.  
  
Rei sighed heavily and closed her eyes. "At least he's gone. He will cause no more pain."  
  
Wufei looked over at her and felt the sudden need to live. (I want to live...with her.) Before he could stop himself, he pulled his arms around her and held her against him in a tight embrace.  
  
Rei kept her eyes closed and drew her own arms around him as well.  
  
"Rei?" He asked as there was a sudden silence and every light was blanketed.  
  
"Wufei?" Rei responded quietly, feeling the power of the ship tense and pull into itself.  
  
"Will...you marry me?" He asked, almost in a whisper.  
  
"Of course, Wufei. Of course I do."  
  
"I love you, Rei, as weak as it sounds now."  
  
Rei chuckled softly. "No, Wufei you are never weak." She tightened her arms and buried her head into his shoulder. "I love you as well."  
  
And it all seemed to fall away.  
  
He he he!!! How evil am I?! {Author dodges bricks, hockey pucks and various ceramics thrown from audience} Okay, okay! It's not the end, alright! Geez... Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I can't get into the document manager from home (this aol 'web site not available' thing keeps coming up) and I have to access it from school, which would be fine except there has been this huge class in there for the past week, making my time on a computer somewhat...nonexistent. Well, they're gone...for now. And here's that nice little chapter. Though it's actually not that little... Anyway, I totally expect to hit 100 reviews on this chapter! I was hoping for it last chapter, but you guys left me hanging with two reviews away. Well, let me know how you like this one! 


	15. Searching for hope

Chapter 15: Searching for hope  
  
Coolness pressed against Rei's body. (Is this...heaven? Where is Wufei?) A sharp sting burning into her body brought Rei to consciousness. "Where is he?" She whispered. No sooner did the words pass her lips did she feel something press into her hand.  
  
"I'm here..."  
  
Rei sighed a smile. (At least we're together, at least in death...)  
  
Minako's P.O.V.  
  
Minako knew the others were tired and weary of the battle, of fighting the endless waves of youmas, one after another. (But we have to keep searching, they're still alive, I can feel it!) She didn't need to say anything though. Minako knew the others would search, because they could feel it too. (The faded energy, that tiny piece...) She sighed and slumped down on a bench. (What chance do we have of finding them? Wufei's family is out searching the city, Duo and his friends are practically tearing the streets apart, even the other senshi had blasted open the firewall around the city and are now searching as well. But how can we find them, they could have been blasted into orbit for all we know...) The image of the glossy, black sphere contracting, then almost imploding on itself, sending off the shimmering wave of pure energy. Minako closed her eyes.  
  
"Hey." A voice said quietly behind her. Minako turned around, only to tilt back her head up to the tall form of Setsuna. Setsuna smiled and moved around the bench, brushing back her long, dark hair as she sat down. "Any luck yet?" She asked quietly.  
  
Minako shook her head slowly. "None. But, Sets, I know I can sense her! She's here somewhere-"  
  
"We can all feel her, Minako. We just have to keep up hope." She closed her eyes as Minako nodded dejectedly and leaned over, her blond hair falling over her face. Setsuna stood up and shook Minako's shoulder. "Come. I was told there's a lake up ahead. The others are already meeting there to figure out our options."  
  
Minako nodded and stood up, following a little behind Setsuna as she led the way through the trees. She heard a small din of low voices talking together. Looking up, she saw all of her old friends gathered together next to a large, gleaming lake. Minako looked around. (Amara, still so tall, Michiru, looks like she's gotten thinner, Hotaru, growing up so fast, even Usagi.) Minako smiled softly. (Looking more like a queen every day.) It was true; Usagi's hair was losing its youthful brightness, and her eyes seemed to hold more dignity. (But she's probably still just as klutzy...) Minako couldn't stop herself from giggling slightly, despite the obvious gravity filling the area.  
  
They all looked up for a moment, smiled gravely and silenced. Setsuna stood aside as Minako joined the Inners. All eyes turned to Usagi. Looking around, she raised her voice to address them all. "I take it from the glum faces that no one has found anything. But I can, as I'm sure all of you can, sense that Rei is indeed alive. And we must find her."  
  
Minako nodded with the others and her eyes slipped off Usagi and drifted to the lake beside them. (Never leave anyone behind...) He eyes caught a sharp glint on the far side of the lake. She focused on a dark dot, almost a speck, contrasting against the rocks that lined the water on that side of the lake. (Maybe...) She raised her hand slowly, calling the attention to herself. "Has anyone checked this lake?"  
  
Ami's thoughtful voice seemed to whisper behind Minako. "Yes, well, they should have by now anyway. His family's been going through the woods since this morning."  
  
Minako lowered her hand, eyes never leaving the dark spot on the opposite shore. The others shifted around her, noticing it as well.  
  
"Is it possible..." Amara wondered quietly.  
  
Suddenly, the whole group took off to the left, the shortest way around the lake.  
  
They made it to the rocks and even before they got there, each had seen what they had hoped was true, Rei and Wufei, lying side by side, bruised and burned, but there.  
  
Amara, of course as the first to reach them, skidding to a stop over the rock they rested so silently under.  
  
Minako halted behind Amara, still breathing hard leaned over the edge and peered at the couple, lying as though they merely slept. (Wait a sec...) "They're breathing!" She yelled and the whole forest seemed to break out in thrilled laughter.  
  
Almost a week later, Hotaru ran out into the courtyard shouting and jumping, quite unusual for her personality, so of course, the others came rushing. "I think she's waking up! Rei's waking up!!"  
  
The crowd, including the Scouts, the boys and both families, were gathered around the beds where both Rei and Wufei stirred. Minako stepped up and took Rei's hand gently. "Please..."  
  
Rei lifted her leaden head slowly. Her hands felt some softness around her, but no comforting warmth. "Where is he..."  
  
"He's here, open your eyes, Rei." A voice said softly in her ear.  
  
Rei complied slowly and saw the whitewashed walls of the hospital room. Tilting her head around, she saw his form lying in the bed next to hers. She smiled. His chest rose and fell slowly. "I guess...I guess we don't have to be together only in death."  
  
Wufei's eyes slowly lifted and turned her way. "Yes, Rei. We beat them, didn't we?" He asked shortly, smiling faintly.  
  
"Yeah. We were strong."  
  
"Together."  
  
Rei nodded. Grandfather Hino cleared his throat loudly. "Well, I hate to break this up, but if you happen to recall, you two have a little something to see to..."  
  
Rei smiled and turned her head back to Wufei. "Finally."  
  
Hey, hope you like this little chapter... Little short I know, but it's all I have right now. The wedding and reception are the next chapter and I still have a little fine tuning to do, and that should be out pretty soon. Well, review me!!! The more reviews I get, the faster I update you know... Oh, and thanx to you all, I finally hit my 100 mark!!! 


	16. Happily ever after

Chapter 16: Happily ever after  
  
A/N: Hey, I'm putting the author's notes at the beginning of this chapter because, well, after I finished this chapter, I figured it would spoil the ending mood if I put this at the end. Well, here it is, the final chapter. I worked really hard on it, so I hope it was worth the wait... Oh, and I do not own Enya's song Only Time, I just really like it (hope you do to!) Anyway, Wufei may seem a little OOC, but hey, it's their wedding day!!! Well, I expect some feedback on this; just because it's the last chapter, don't think I don't want to know what you think!! Well, enjoy and review!!  
  
Rei stood on the platform in front of the mirror, watching her reflection as she shifted the dress beneath her. It was long, dropping down in front of her feet and trailing behind her along the floor. The dress itself was pure white falling down around her, covered in thin red lace. The blouse was a white fabric with subtle flower designs across it, strapless and skin tight. It connected to the dress beneath a red ribbon pulled tight around her waist, tying with a large bow in the back. Minako had added the bow at the last minute, commenting on how it would be good to remind the others of Mars's uniform and to tell all those privy to the knowledge, that Rei would still be Mars, even after her life is changed.  
  
Minako, Ami, and Makoto all gave Rei a quick hug before all helping her down off of the platform. They moved silently down the hall, Rei picking up her dress lightly as the others held her train off the ground. She stopped in front of the large pair of oak double doors. Glancing back at her friends, Rei smiled. (Strange. I've always heard of brides being nervous before their wedding. But I don't feel a thing...) And the great doors opened and Rei looked down the aisle, suddenly remembering why she wasn't nervous.  
  
Rei caught her breath at the sight of Wufei, strikingly handsome in his white tux. He looked up at her, silent and serious as ever. Rei smiled softly and listened at the soft music that drifted through the room. She glanced over to see Michiru on the far side of the pulpit, playing her violin. Rei took her steps carefully, timing them just as Wufei's mother had dictated her to.  
  
Rei finally found herself at the front of the chapel, listening to the solemn words of the priest as he recited the vows from his small book. She kept her eyes on the onyx ones until they all but filled her vision. She felt her mouth say the two final words to promise her life. "I do." And the next five words from the priest pulled her back to reality.  
  
"You may kiss the bride."  
  
Rei closed her eyes and leaned forward. She tried not to gasp as their lips touched. Warmth spread across her face and down her body. His hand slid around her neck, pulling her closer to him. Heat pulsed in her body as Rei pulled closer. She touched his shoulder and drew in a breath as they pulled apart for a slim, cold second, before they tilt towards each other again.  
  
A tap on her shoulder brought Rei away from Wufei and she looked over at the priest in slight anger. He looked pointedly behind the pair. They turned back to the viewers. Rei's eyes went to Minako, sitting in the front row in her bride's maid dress. Minako flashed a suggestive grin and pushed her lips into a kissing motion. Duo gave a low whistle from the opposite row, also wearing the same laughing smirk.  
  
Rei couldn't help but smile. She glanced at Wufei, and he cast her an amused side look. His hand moved over and clasped hers. She smiled and squeezed his hand gently.  
  
About an hour later, everyone was in the great hall at the opposite end of the church. Most of the senshi were scattered around the room, keeping conversations with some of Wufei's various relations. Michiru and Haruka were up on a low stage, with some of their own relations, happily providing some music.  
  
Minako and Duo were in front of the stage, dancing so close together that some of the elders glared at them. The pair simply laughed and pulled closer. Ami was standing over by the table by herself, but was soon joined by Quatre, who struck up a quiet conversation. Makoto was also out on the dance floor, dancing passionately, casting a glance over at Heero, who refused to set a foot on the dance floor. But Makoto saw what he didn't want anyone to see; every now and then, she would catch him nodding or tapping his foot to the music, but when he would see her grinning at him, he looked away, stopping whatever motion he had been caught in. Finally, Makoto trotted over to him, smirked and pulled Heero out with her. Once on the floor, she put him through his paces, dancing around him furiously while he awkwardly kept up, inexperienced with the upbeat style of music.  
  
Up on stage, Michiru, Haruka and their friends ended the song. "Hey, I hope everyone's having a good time out there..." Michiru called out. "Maybe for some, a better time than others..." She added with a laugh, glancing at Minako and Duo. "But, now, we're going to slow it down a little. Here's a song for the happy newly-weds. Wufei, you'd better be good to her, and Rei," She smiled. "Try and take care of that boy." She closed her eyes, but kept her soft smile. "Seems like only time's going to tell where you two are headed..." And she lifted her violin.  
  
Who can say where the road goes Where the day flows Only time..  
  
Rei smiled as she leaned her head on Wufei's shoulder. He pulled his arms around her small waist, clasping his hands together behind her bow.  
  
And who can say if your love grows As your heart chose Only time..  
  
Taking one small step after another, the pair slowly rocked to the slow rhythm of the song.  
  
Who can say why your heart sighs As your love cries Only time..  
  
And who can say why your heart cries When your love lies Only time..  
  
Wufei let go of Rei and watched her spin slowly, before letting her move back to him. He looked at her, staring into the violet orbs that seemed to fill his mind.  
  
Who can say when the roads meet That they might be In your love  
  
And who can say when the day sleeps If the night is All your own  
  
The night is All your own...  
  
Rei sighed softly and closed her eyes, feeling Wufei's warmth surround her. (This is what I'm living for. His warmth, his love...)  
  
Who can say if your love grows As your heart chose Only time...  
  
And who can say where the road goes Where the day flows Only time...  
  
Wufei felt Rei's sigh on his neck and he smiled. (This world is worth fighting for. I have to protect it for Rei.)  
  
Who knows.. Only time...  
  
Who knows.. Only time... 


End file.
